Eu sou um Semideus O SEMIBRUXO
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Meu nome é Ryan. Eu não queria ser um meio- sangue. As coisas já eram complicadas demais para mim. Nunca tive muitos amigos, e as pessoas não gostam muito de mim. Pelo menos até eu completar 11 anos. Sempre fui estranho para as pessoas. Talvez por que eu posso mover coisas ou fazê-las desaparecer... Não preciso de monstros me seguindo.FEITO POR BEATRIZ ROSSATI E CLARA
1. Eu sou um Semideus

Meu nome é Ryan. Eu não queria ser um meio- sangue. As coisas já eram complicadas demais para mim. Nunca tive muitos amigos, e as pessoas não gostam muito de mim. Pelo menos até eu completar 11 anos. Sempre fui estranho para as pessoas. Talvez por que eu posso mover coisas ou fazê-las desaparecer... Faço coisas inesperadas quando estou triste ou frustrado. Não preciso de monstro nenhum me seguindo para que os outros me achem ainda mais estranho. Mas mesmo em Hogwarts, não posso ser considerado comum. Hogwarts é a escola para gente como eu . Que faz coisas que os outros não fazem. Que podem usar varinhas, fazer poções, transfigurar coisas ou fazer feitiços. Uma escola para bruxos. Mas até lá, tenho algo a mais. Desde os 7 anos sou registrado como animago no ministério da magia. Esse não é um dom exatamente comum, mesmo entre bruxos. Minha mãe, de quem eu herdara o sangue mágico, tinha muito orgulho de dizer que seu filho pode se transformar em um morcego. Sim, em um morcego. Até em Hogwarts, eu era incomum.

Mas como se isso não bastasse, eu sou um meio-sangue. Como eu descobri isso? Às vezes, quando somos morcegos, escutamos coisas que não queremos ouvir.

Minha mãe estava na cozinha, falando com um cara que eu nunca tinha visto. Eu ainda descobriria que aquele estranho, era Hades.

Os dois conversavam sobre uma criança. Um menino. Eu. Antes, eu nunca havia pensado no por quê de meus cabelos serem tão negros, se os de minha mãe eram dourados. Por quê de eu ser tão pálido, tão tímido, se minha mãe era o oposto daquilo tudo. Mas aquele homem que falava com ela, tinha todas aquelas características. Ele se parecia comigo. Exceto pelos meus olhos incrivelmente azuis e brilhantes. Era aquilo o que eu tinha herdado de minha mãe.

O homem dizia que eu precisava fugir, ir para algum lugar seguro. Um lugar para pessoas como eu. Por um momento, pensei que até aquele homem, que eu estava tão certo de ser meu pai, também me via como uma aberração. Fiquei refletindo sobre isso durante alguns segundos sobre aquilo, até que ele completou, quase que em um sussurro "filhos de deuses gregos"

Tentei abafar um grito, o que não dá tão certo quando se é um morcego, isso foi suficiente para atrair atenção deles. Pensei que minha mãe me chamaria, mas ela voltou a olhar o cara que agora eu tinha certeza ser meu pai. O mesmo me encarou por alguns segundos, mas voltou a atenção para minha mãe e retomou a conversa.

Voei para uma árvore no quintal de casa, como sempre fazia como me sentia nervoso. Comecei a pensar em como minha vida se tornaria o inferno. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se adapta fácil. Nem do tipo que tem muitos amigos. Silenciei meus pensamentos para tentar ouvir a conversa, novamente no corpo de menino.

– Ele é só um garoto! -ouvi minha mãe protestar - E ele tem uma vida, uma escola! Ele não pode ir para esse lugar!

– Clair... Por favor... Será só durante o verão, e ele precisa ficar protegido. Vamos Clair, por favor... - O homem, ou deus, eu não sei, parecia bem preocupado comigo, pois ele quase implorava.

– E se eles não o aceitarem lá? Ele é diferente, como eu... -minha mãe até podia estar decidida, porém, ela começava a pensar nas palavras dele.

–Clair, isso é para o seu bem também. Monstros virão atrás dele, ele não está seguro aqui! No acampamento ele terá proteção! - O homem continuava a argumentar, e não desistiria tão fácil.

– Hades, isso é mais difícil do que parece... Ele é o nosso único filho... Minha única parte de você. - Então era isso. Aquele homem era. Hades, o deus dos mortos, e era meu pai. E eu sabia, minha mãe iria ceder.

– Vamos Clair... Você o verá no natal, na páscoa... E eu cuidarei de você. Eu prometo. - Acho que o deus a abraçava, pois em sua voz havia um tom acolhedor.

– Você promete? - Minha mãe tinha esperança nas palavras de meu pai.

– Sim Clair, eu te prometo.

Minha mãe silenciou por um momento, e aceitou a proposta.

– Acho que será o melhor a fazer. Acho que eu aguento. - Falou minha mãe com a voz embargada.

– Me perdoe Clair... - Hades tinha a voz oscilante. Sentia pena de minha mãe.

– Vou falar com o garoto, está bem? - Mesmo entre soluços, minha mãe pronunciou essas palavras.

– Não Clair, deixe isso comigo. Eu o devo satisfação... - Pediu o deus.

Corri até minha árvore , para que eles não notassem que eu estava espiando, porém, creio que tenha sido inútil. Escalei a árvore o mais rápido que eu pude, e os assisti abrindo a porta da cozinha, que dava para o quintal. Hades pareceu querer que minha mãe ficasse dentro da casa, e ela fez a vontade do deus. Eu não tinha o menor desejo de falar com Hades, nem desejava ir ao tal acampamento e nem desejava ser um meio-sangue. Tudo se tornou turvo para mim. Eu me sentia explodindo, queimando, gritando, morrendo e enlouquecendo, mas ninguém podia notar. É como quando você sonha que está sendo torturado e você grita, mas não sai som algum e você se desespera.

Uma lagrima escorre em meu rosto, como costuma a acontecer quando me sinto assim. Sim, eu estava chorando.

Apesar de tudo, o que pareceu um século para mim, foram meros segundos na realidade, e meu pai se aproximava da árvore.

Eu continuava sem querer conversar e sem desejo de ir para onde quer que fosse. Aquele era o cara que abandonou a mim e a minha mãe quando precisávamos dele, e agora queria me tirar do mundo que eu conhecia.

O deus já estava aos pés de minha árvore, mas o que ele fez me surpreendeu. Simplesmente tomou a forma de um garoto de no máximo 15 anos.

O menino era ágil, como eu já esperava dele, apesar de ser magro e pálido como eu. Ele tinha o mesmo jeito de garoto tímido e inteligente que eu. Mas a agilidade com que ele subiu a árvore acabou me surpreendendo. O garoto agarrara um galho, e girando-se, agarrou outro com uma mão, e apoiando o pé na árvore, saltou para o galho onde eu estava, e lá se sentou, ao meu lado.

O menino olhou para mim durante um minuto inteiro, meio perplexo e sem graça. Ele comprimiu os lábios e passou a mão em seu queixo, de modo que ele abaixasse a cabeça. Ele até parecia ser um cara legal.

Mas eu ainda não o havia perdoado por me deixar sozinho. Ta que ele tem obrigações no Mundo inferior e tal, mas ele também tem obrigações com o filho. Depois de levantar a cabeça, ainda com os lábios comprimidos, ele começou a falar.

– Ryan, eu sei que é difícil para você, ter que ir embora assim com um cara que você nunca viu em toda a sua vida e que diz ser seu pai... Mas apesar de tudo é o que você tem que fazer. Mesmo ficando longe de toda a vida que você conhece, você tem que ir para o acampamento meio-sangue. Eu sei que você consegue fazer isso. -Ele falava como um amigo, não como um pai. Ele falava como um amigo que pedia desculpas.

– Como você sabia que eu estava ouvindo? - Eu não queria ter parecido tão frio quanto a proposta dele, e até quanto ao fato de ele se meu pai. Mas acabei sendo. -Pai. - Acrescentei.

Ele continuava sem graça e eu o havia deixado mais envergonhado ainda, porém, ele parecia ter se alegrado com a palavra "pai". Era bastante estranho falar com um garoto de 14 anos e chamá-lo de "pai".

– Conheço um morcego quando vejo um. Conheço um animago quando vejo um. Conheço meu filho quando o vejo.

Dessa vez fui eu quem ficou sem graça. Ele sabia quem eu era mesmo quando eu era um morcego, e eu nunca pensei nele em 12 anos inteiros. Na verdade já pensei, e nesses únicos momentos, eu o odiei. Eu queria perguntar se ele havia pensado em mim nesses 12 anos, mas acho que eu não deveria fazer isso.

–Sim, eu pensei. - Acho que deuses gregos podem ler mentes também. Eu fiquei mais sem jeito ainda. Então era aquele cara que eu odiei tanto todos esses anos? Um cara que agora só queria meu bem. Me senti realmente mal por tudo. Abaixei a cabeça, talvez assim ele pudesse ver que eu sinto muito.

– Ryan, não precisa se desculpar por nada. - O garoto de 14 anos sorria, o que foi reconfortante. Havia algo terno em seu sorriso.

– Está ficando frio, acho melhor agente entrar. - Meu pai desceu da árvore na mesma agilidade com que ele subiu. Eu não tenho a mesma agilidade dele, porém pude descer rápido.

Hades sorria para mim aos pés da árvore, e quando eu desci esperou que eu iniciasse uma conversa. Tinha muito a dizer, apesar de não saber como falar.

Eu continuava relutante quanto a idéia de ir para o tal acampamento meio-sangue, nunca tinha passado algo assim pela minha cabeça, eu não sabia como seria com os outros campistas, não sabia se eles iriam gostar de mim, ou me achar esquisito, na verdade estava com medo. As pessoas costumavam a não gostar muito de mim. Eu andava do lado de meu pai, pensando em uma infinidade de coisas que eu poderia ou não fazer no acampamento, mas acho que se dividisse esse pensamento, meu pai me acharia um doido.

– Morcego sim, varinha não, coruja... É a coruja pode ir, livros ficam, caldeirões também. Mais algo que queira saber? - Ainda não sei porque tento esconder os pensamentos de Hades.

– Não, é só isso mesmo. - Respondi, mais friamente do que eu pretendia.

Acho que o deus ia perdendo a animação quanto a mim, mas eu não estava exatamente animado para ir para o acampamento.

Andávamos para dentro de casa, num silencio quase profundo, que só era quebrado pelo som da nossa pesada respiração. Não me atrevia a dizer nenhuma palavra, e acho que o deus não queria conversar mais. Mas apesar de tudo, foi ele quem começou a falar. Já estávamos quase na porta quando ele me perguntou:

– Hum... Está animado para ir para o acampamento? - aparentemente ele já imaginava minha resposta. - Olha Ryan, sei que vai ser bem difícil para você no começo, mas as coisas vão dar certo.

– Não adianta tentar esconder nada de você, então não vou mentir que não estou animado, e que estou com medo. - É incrível, toda vez que eu falo com ele, sou totalmente seco e frio.

– Não precisa ter medo, nada de mal vai te acontecer. - Já entravamos em casa, e parecia que Hades havia recuperado sua vontade de conversar.

– Eu só não quero ficar sozinho. - Declarei friamente. -Não de novo. - Acrescentei.

– Você não vai ficar sozinho. Tem... Hum... Um detalhe em especial em você que me faz ter certeza disso. - Eu não tinha nem idéia de que detalhe era esse, e também não devia ser muito importante, ou ele não teria dito "detalhe".

Estávamos parados em frente a porta, quando o garoto de 14 anos voltou a se transformar em um homem de uns 25 anos pelo menos. Conservava o mesmo jeito tímido, porém no olhar ele carregava mais de mil anos de experiência. Ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente, e minha mãe estava sentada a mesa, aparentemente nos esperando. Ela olhou diretamente para Hades e seu olhar lhe perguntava: "ele te ouviu? Conseguiu falar com ele?". Em resposta, ele a lançou um olhar quase triste, que dizia algo como "Eu tentei, mas não fui exatamente bem sucedido". Eles basicamente começaram a conversar por olhares. Eu estava me cansando disso, porque eles não diziam nada? Eu estava cheio desses segredinhos, então acabei explodindo.

– Nada, nada que vocês disserem vai me convencer a ir para esse acampamento! Nada! Absolutamente nada! - Eu não deveria gritar com um deus, mas eu gritei. Gritei e subi as escadas correndo, e lagrimas começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu não ousava soluçar. Apenas correr. Aquela sensação, de gritar e não ser ouvido voltara. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, bati a porta, e pulei em minha cama. Ela estava limpa, e minha mãe havia trocado o lenço colcha. Não há nada de mais no meu quarto. Apenas uma cama, um armário como qualquer outro e estantes. Cheias de livros. Mas nenhum desses detalhes me era interessante naquele momento. Apenas me joguei na cama e chorei. Chorei até as lagrimas acabarem. Não se sente melhor quando se chora, porém é inevitável. Quando se passa por muita coisa calado e sozinho, se aprende a não chorar. Mas isso é como uma barreira temporária. Ela também transborda. Eu me sentia transbordando naquele momento, e sinceramente, eu até queria que Hades ouvisse. Isso era como um protesto final. Mas foi pensando em Hades que me lembrei de minha mãe. Acho que magoei os sentimentos dela quando eu gritei e subi para meu quarto. Já era difícil o bastante para ela me deixar ir embora, e eu ainda tinha de piorar tudo. Voltei correndo pelas escadas, e ia com tudo que podia em direção a cozinha. Quando atravessei a porta, soltei de uma vez, embolando as palavras:

–Mãe me desculpe por tudo, eu vou ir para o acampamento e parar de causar problemas. Me desculpa por agora a pouco... - Eu pretendia continuar a frase, porém a cena que eu vi me fez sentir pior. Minha mãe chorava nos braços de Hades, e esse a abraçava, procurando palavras para consolá-la. Me senti culpado por aquilo. Eu a tinha feito chorar. E agora até mesmo Hades tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas ele não ousava deixá-las cair. Eu havia deixado os dois tristes. Atraí a atenção deles, mesmo sem querer, e pude ver o rosto vermelho de minha mãe, ainda molhado, se desenterrando do corpo de Hades, e olhando para mim um tanto surpresa. Hades também mirou a mim por um momento, e o olhar dele me pedia para subir.

– Ah... Me perdoe... - Primeiro andei devagar, de costas, mas logo, com o auxilio do corrimão mudei de posição e voltei ao quarto.

Não pensei que ninguém fosse subir ao quarto, então me sentei sobre a cama, e fitei e porta. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, porque, perdido em pensamentos, acabei sem pensar em nada. Me assustei quando a porta se abriu, foi muito de repente, e como eu estava distraído, acabei me assustando muito. Demorei a raciocinar quem havia aberto a porta, e me despertado do estado em que eu estava. Era minha mãe, seu rosto não estava mais vermelho, porém seus olhos brilhavam, como só brilham depois que se chora. Estavam maravilhosos, e ela me olhava com ternura. Depois de uma fração de segundo, ela se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou. Lagrimas voltavam a lhe escorrer pelo rosto, e eu também começara a chorar silenciosamente.

– Mãe, me desculpe... Eu vou parar de te trazer tanto sofrimento, eu prometo. Eu vou ir com Hades e vou parar de reclamar, você vai ficar bem, tá? Não se esqueça... Ele vai cuidar de você. Ele prometeu. - Entre minhas lágrimas consegui falar isso, espero que tenha sido um bom consolo.

– Eu seu filho... Eu vou ficar bem... Eu me preocupo com você... Você vai ficar bem? - Eu realmente sabia que minha mãe estava sofrendo com tudo isso, mas ela ainda se preocupava comigo.

– Sim, eu vou ficar bem... Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo. - Tomara que tudo ficasse mesmo bem, porque era insuportável vê-la sofrer daquela maneira sem poder fazer nada.

– Filho... -Mal pronunciou essa única palavra e minha mãe desabou em lágrimas. Nada pude fazer além de abraçá-la. - Você fala exatamente como seu pai... Até herdou o tom confortador dele... - Num intervalo de suas lágrimas minha mãe disse-me isso.

Eu não tinha notado que Hades estava encostado a porta, assistindo a cena, com uma cara triste, cara de quem sente muito por não fazer nada.

Na verdade, eu não queria que ele fizesse nada, mas isso era menos importante do que as outras coisas em que eu pensava. Mesmo eu não querendo que Hades fizesse algo, ele fez. Se aproximou de mim e de minha mãe e nos abraçou. Ele acariciava seus cabelos, e ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas acho que ele não as deixaria cair. Ficamos algum tempo naquela cena, ela era até reconfortante para mim. Na verdade, era como se dissemos tudo, um para os outros, só que silenciosamente. Talvez esse acampamento não fosse ser tão ruim assim. Talvez eu fizesse amigos, talvez parasse de ser considerado "o estranho". Talvez as coisas realmente melhorassem.

E foi assim que eu descobri que eu sou um meio-sangue.


	2. Viajo com o fã numero um do ACDC

Hoje é o "grande" dia. O dia de ir para o lugar onde todos me acharão estranho. O dia de me separar da minha mãe. O dia de abandonar basicamente tudo que eu conhecia. O dia de ir para o acampamento meio-sangue. Eu continuava sem a menor vontade de ir para o acampamento meio-sangue. Na verdade, estou fazendo isso por minha mãe. Estou sendo forte por ela. Estou sendo forte por outra pessoa, mas estou pronto por mim. Eu não sei como será lá, não sei o que vai acontecer, eu não sei de nada, mas eu vou mergulhar no desconhecido, da maneira mais corajosa que é possível para mim. Era difícil, simplesmente ter descoberto tudo numa noite, e partir na manhã seguinte. É difícil, mas é o que eu devo fazer. É o que eu vou fazer.

A noite passada passou mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Após a cena em me quarto, eu fui dormir, e não sei o que se passou entre meus pais. Eu tinha até alguma esperança de que as coisas pudessem dar certo, mas meus sonhos me tiraram essa esperança.

Quando me deitei ontem, parecia que tudo que acontecera durante o dia, tinha sido apenas um devaneio, como os que eu tenho na aula de história da magia, mas meu sonho tornou os acontecimentos uma lembrança recente, real e horrenda. Quando meus olhos se fecharam, demorei a de fato, dormir. Não me lembro quando meus pesadelos coma começaram, mas a maneira que eles começaram me atormenta. O sonho começara comigo e meu pai entrando em um taxi. Um taxi comum. Mas então o taxista

se transformava num ciclope. Eu ia me assustando, e como de costume, tentei gritar, mas não saia som nenhum da minha boca. De repente, o ciclope, que dirigia tão bem o carro amarelo, começou a dirigir como num filme de perseguição, e nos atirou num penhasco em chamas. Tentei voar, me dando as asas de morcego, que posso escolher quando usar, mas uma delas fora perfurada, e a outra estava em chamas. O fogo chegava a minha pele, mas era impossível gritar. Eu estava morrendo, e não havia nada a ser feito. Para gente como eu, pelo menos, não há sonho mais desanimador.

Eu não sabia como estávamos indo para o acampamento, mas eu passava pela porta da cozinha, com a pequena mala que eu havia feito e com a gaiola de minha coruja. Mesmo contra a indicação de meu pai, a varinha estava escondida entre minhas roupas e meias. Meu pai me pediu para não levar celular, porque eles atraem muitos monstros, mas não me impediu de levar meu iPod.

O sol incomodava meus olhos, e o medo incomodava meus pensamentos. Mas nada me pararia. Eu saia da cantina, e via meus pais abraçados. Minha mãe estava chorando um pouco, mas tinha um bonito sorriso no rosto, e meu pai sorria também, ele parecia feliz por eu ter aceitado ir para esse lugar. Quando cheguei perto deles, minha mãe passou a frente de meu pai, e me abraçou com força. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, e seu sorriso brilhava no rosto. Eu ia sentir muita saudade de minha mãe, ela sempre foi a única coisa que me fazia ser forte, ela sempre esteve comigo, sempre me apoiou e cuidou de mim. Eu não queria me separar dela de verdade, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Estou com medo, mas nem essa sensação dura para sempre.

Meu pai também me abraça, claro que com muito menos afeto do que minha mãe, tanto de minha parte quanto da dele, mas ele estava realmente animado para me levar para o acampamento meio-sangue.

Nos dirigimos para fora de casa, e há um carro estacionado na porta de minha casa. Eu não entendo absolutamente nada sobre carros, só sei que o que estava a minha frente era preto e era grande. Não sei ao certo quem eu esperava que dirigisse aquilo, mas com certeza, Hades na forma de um garoto de 16 anos era uma das coisas que eu menos esperava. Já havíamos nos despedido de minha mãe, e ela, da porta, acenava para nós com lágrimas nos olhos, e com o mesmo sorriso brilhante de sempre no rosto. Hades abrira a porta e entrava no carro, eu até pretendia ir no banco de trás, mas meu pai fez um sinal para eu ir para o banco da frente, ao seu lado. Ele não podia ler minha mente, ao que parecia, pois ele continuava a agir como se eu estivesse incrivelmente animado. Abri a porta e entrei no carro, ao lado de Hades. Em primeiro lugar, ele ligou o som, nada mais irônico, a musica que tocava era highway to hell, do AC/DC. Dá para esperar outra coisa de Hades? Até que a música animava bastante, e fazia da viagem mais agradável. Não havíamos trocado uma palavra sequer, e acho que era impossível conversar naquele momento. Como se Hades fosse um adolescente, ele começara a cantar, quase num sussurro, até o solo da guitarra.

– I'm on the Highway to hell, on the highway to hell, highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell - No mesmo segundo começavamos a cantar o refrão. Que era a única parte da música que eu sabia, mas não é a mesma coisa em relação a Hades, que sabia de cor, cada nota da música. Antes, quando eu pensava em Hades, um cara no quarto, tocando AC/DC, no mundo inferior, não era exatamente o que vinha em minha cabeça.

– Você gosta? - O deus me perguntou.

– De que? - Eu estava distraído, olhando pela janela aberta, então não sabia a que ele se referia.

– Da música Ryan. Da música... - Tinha um tom irônico na voz. Não exatamente irônico, mas o tom de quem fala com uma criança. Um to de quem se acalma para não gritar.

– Gosto sim. - A música já tinha mudado, mas como era um CD, continuou a tocar AC/DC, o que eu acho que ouviria a viagem toda. A música agora era Back in Black. Eu mal entendia o que o cara falava, enquanto meu pai sabia até em que parte da música o cantor respirava.

Seguimos boa parte da viagem assim, eu calado, Hades cantando. Até que eu resolvi fazer perguntas.

– Como é o acampamento? - Perguntinha mais sem graça né? Mas eu realmente estava curioso.

–Ryan, acho que você vai gostar de lá. Tem doze chalés idiotas, o que você vai ficar, o de Hades, que é legal, e mais chalés idiotas. Tem um campo de morangos, umas quadras de vôlei, uma arena, um refeitório... Ah, coisas assim. - Até parecia ser um lugar legal. Ou quase legal.

– Coisas assim, idiotas? - Enfatizei a palavra idiotas, porque por algum motivo, zoar Hades era divertido. Só esperava não virar pó.

– Em parte talvez... Mas nem tudo lá é idiota. Só alguns sátiros. E alguns semi-deuses. E alguns treinadores. E alguns Dionisios. - Quando ele mencionou a palavra "Dionisios" um liquido roxo - vinho - começou a molhar meu pai. Sei lá, mas para mim o vinho veio do além. Mas com certeza, Dionísio tinha ouvido. - Tá, tá! Talvez sem essa parte do Dionísio. Calminha aí cara do vinho! - Acrescentou olhando para o céu. - Maldito seja... - Murmurou meu pai. Sua camisa estava encharcada de vinho, mas seu corpo estava seco. Então no mesmo momento ele a despiu e pegou uma qualquer que estava guardada no porta luvas.

– AC/DC?- Me referia a camisa que meu pai colocara. Olhava para ele com um olhar quase que entediado. Um olhar irônico. A camisa era até legal, mas eu tinha a leve impressão de que enquanto eu estivesse com meu pai, a palavra "AC/DC" não sairia da minha cabeça.

– Pois é. Continuando, você vai dormir, organizar e comer com o chalé de Hades. - Acho que ele gostava de referir a ele mesmo em terceira pessoa quando se tratava desse chalé.

– Quem está no chalé de Hades? - Perguntei. Só esperava que ele não dissesse "O guitarrista da AC/DC".

– Os filhos de Hades. Seus irmãos. - Graças a deus, ou aos deuses, ou a Hades, sei lá, ele não disse o guitarrista da AC/DC.

– Uau, excelente explicação - Fiz o melhor tom sarcástico que eu pude, e apesar de eu não ter experiência nisso, pareceu ter ficado ótimo.

– Você não o conhece, que diferença vai fazer? - Respondeu o deus, por um minuto eu não soube o que responder, mas me veio a cabeça:

– Então é irmão, no singular. Isso já ajuda muito. - Será que filhos de Hades tem esse tom irônico ou sou só eu?

– O nome dele é Nico. Tem 14 anos, e é um cara de mal com a vida que odeia a tudo e a todos. - Ok, talvez eu não estivesse esperando por isso. - Tem aproximadamente uns 4 anos que ele perdeu a irmã, Bianca. Satisfeito? - Ao terminar a frase, Hades sorriu daquele jeito sarcástico que poderia irritar a uma pia.

– Estou sim, obrigado. -Devolvi.

A música continuava a tocar, mas eu não fazia ideia do nome, só sabia que me pai estava cantando. Se ele estava cantando, era AC/DC.

– Filho, vamos as regras. - Ele parecia estar inseguro com a parte do "filho", mas percebeu que não havia nada de mais nisso. Era até melhor. - Não use a varinha - antes que eu pudesse interrompe-lo e mentir, dizendo que eu não havia trago a varinha, ele me cortou - Sim, eu sei que você trouxe, isso é obvio. Bem, eu sei lá o que você vai fazer com sua coruja, mas se ela sujar o chalé, eu dou ela para o Cérbero. Não se meta no caminho de Nico. Não incomode Clarisse la Rue, e nenhum outro filho de Ares. Não obedeça a Dionísio. Não mexa com Annabeth Chase. Não se transforme num morcego. Ao Quirón você pode obedecer. - Eu não tinha entendido metade dos conselhos, mas acho que eu os seguiria. É meio estranho um pai advertir a um filho a não obedecer alguém que ele deveria, mas eu achei uma excelente ideia desobedecer ao "cara do vinho".

–Pai... - Os olhos de Hades se iluminaram com essa palavra - Já estamos chegando? - Acho que ele quis me matar por essa pergunta, mas é irresistível.

–Ainda falta um pouco... - respondeu o deus- Filho. - acrescentou.

Ainda me deixava meio nervoso ter que ir para o acampamento (Sim, eu continuo revoltado com isso). Na verdade, só estou com medo de acabar sozinho. Meu pai não sabe como foi minha infância, mas não é minha lembrança mais feliz. Minha mãe ainda tentava se ajustar num trabalho no qual pudesse nos manter, sem meu pai, então as vezes tínhamos alguns problemas financeiros. Eu estudava em uma grande escola de New York. Sabe aquele garoto da última carteira, que usa óculos, não fala com ninguém, passa os recreios sozinhos, é adiantado, não tem amigos, não joga basquete, é o melhor aluno da turma, mas ninguém nunca ouviu a voz, que faz os trabalhos sozinho mas tem medo de apresentar, só fala com o professor, que apanha dos valentões mas ainda não tem coragem de falar nada, não sai com ninguém e é considerado um idiota? Então, esse sou eu com dez anos. Trágico não é? Pois é, talvez agora você entenda porque o meu medo.

Da janela, posso ver varias arvores, e arbustos bem verdes. É uma paisagem bonita, mas eu nem sei onde estamos, e estou quase dormindo... Quando eu estou assim, só consigo ter devaneios estranhos... Claro, eu comecei a pensar na minha infância. A primeira cena que vem na minha cabeça foi um jogo de basquete a alguns anos atrás.

Os garotos grandes se aproximavam de mim, e eu queria dizer para eles irem embora, mas eu tinha medo. Eles me olhavam como quem quer servir meus órgãos defumados no jantar, ou como quem quer pendurar minha cabeça na parede. Eles eram mais velhos, mais fortes, maiores e pareciam ter a capacidade de arrancar minha cabeça com uma mão.

– Pirralho, como está sendo seu dia? - Eles me perguntavam com aqueles sorrisos canibais, que me arrepiavam até a alma.

Eu me afastava, andando de costas pelo ginásio, e balançando a cabeça em negação. Queria correr, mas algo me segurava ali, como se eu fosse obrigado a ficar entre linhas pintadas em vermelho no chão da quadra, encarando aqueles caras com uniformes laranjas e bolas duras debaixo dos braços.

–O gato comeu sua língua, é? - Perguntava-me justamente o maior de todos, o líder deles. - parece que sim. - Depois dessas palavras, tudo que eu via era uma bola laranja, vindo na direção de meu rosto, e vindo rápido de mais para desviar-me. Mas ela não me atingiu. Quando eu disse que podia fazer coisas desaparecerem, ou move-las, não mencionei que podia fazer isso para me proteger, mas eu posso.

E foi isso que eu fiz. Fiz a bola voltar na direção do rosto do garoto, ali o atingindo. Sabia que agora era sair correndo, porque o garoto, com a mão no nariz que sangrava, deu as ordens para eles me matarem. Pois é, eu disse que ele queria minha cabeça. Eu corria, corria, corria com tudo que eu posso, mas os garotos com doze anos são mais rápidos, e não demoraram a me alcançar e começar a me bater. Era assim que eu costumava a sair da escola. Óculos quebrados, alguma parte do corpo sangrando e as vezes, alguns hematomas e novos roxos. Isso era quase diário.

Sou despertado dessas lembranças por mais AC/DC. Prefiro ouvir o deus dos mortos cantar "TNT" do que ficar preso naquela época. Até, que fora alguns dos meus flash backs, a viagem está sendo realmente boa. Queria achar mais algum assunto para conversar com meu pai, eu me sentia sozinho. Queria ter certeza de que havia outra pessoa ao meu lado. Queria saber se essa pessoa me protegeria.

– Pai... - parei de falar depois dessa palavra, tomando fôlego, continuei - Você acha que Nico e eu poderíamos ser... Amigos?

– Sinceramente? Não. Aquele menino é depressivo. -Hades falava exatamente como um adolescente. - Ele ficou depressivo, desde de que Percy desapareceu. - O deus parecia mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos, mas eu precisava saber quem era "Percy".

– Quem é Percy? - Perguntei.

– Ah, já salvou o Olimpo uma vez sabe? Ah, um carinha chato que todos no acampamento adoram. - Tinha vontade de dizer algo como "Nossa, só salvou o Olimpo, só isso" mas preferi ficar quieto. - Você se parece com ele, fisicamente. - Não sei se isso era uma vantagem, o cara salvou o Olimpo, mas deve ter inimigos.

– Isso seria bom ou ruim? - Hades não prestava mais atenção em mim, te dou uma chance de adivinhar porque. Pois é, cantando AC/DC. Tive que tirar minhas próprias conclusões, mas isso não era exatamente a coisa mais interessante a fazer.

Volto a mergulhar nos meus pensamentos. Sabe quando agente pensa em tudo e acaba não pensando em nada? Pois é, essa é a sensação que me acompanha. Mas meus "pensamentos" são interrompidos. Algo nos parou. Estamos numa espécie de floresta, e perto de uma colina, onde no topo, se pode ver um pinheiro.

– Tá de brincadeira né? - meu pai resmungava - Volta aqui seu boi, isso era uma BMW! - não sei com o que ele estava falando, mas havia deixado um "lindo" buraco na parte da frente do carro.

Enquanto eu tentava processar o que havia acontecido nos últimos segundos, alguém, ou melhor, alguma coisa, rugia atrás de mim. Eu me virei. O minotauro. Sinceramente, eu não pensei que a mistura de um boi e um homem podia ser tão feio. Eu acho que eu devia estar com medo, mas tipo assim, eu estava com Hades. Tá, mas ele estava ocupado de mais com o carro. Eu definitivamente não tinha ideia do que fazer, e aquele coisa se aproximava de mim, rugindo e bufando. Acho que o deus esqueceu que eu sou um mortal, porque ele não parecia muito preocupado com minha morte que bufava a minha frente.

– S-saia daqui s-senhor m-minotauro... Eu tenho... eu tenho... - gaguejava - Uma varinha! - me lembrei desse fato, mas minha mala estava muito longe. Tive que correr com tudo o que pude para o carro.

Tropecei umas duas vezes, mas cheguei antes que minotauro arrancasse minha cabeça. Abri a mala e espalhei tudo, até encontrar minha varinha, que consegui colocar em posição a tempo. A criatura se aproximava de mim. Quando mais se precisa de um feitiço, você esquece todos eles. O que veio a minha cabeça seria um desastre total, mas isso não me impediu de realiza-lo.

– Rictusempra! - Você já ouviu um boi rir? Olha, se você ouviu ainda deve estar tentando esquecer, mas ouvir um minotauro rir? Não queira ouvir um minotauro rir. A criatura caiu no chão, produzindo um som incrivelmente bizarro, que deveria ser uma risada.

Hades já havia consertado o carro, no qual eu pulei para dentro o mais rápido que eu pude.

– Liga, liga esse troço e corre! - Eu berrava

– Não é um troço, é uma BMW. - não me importava se era uma BMW, uma Ferrari ou se era um fusca, eu só queria sair correndo daquela coisa que eu deixei rindo.

Fomos em direção a colina, a não sei quantos quilômetros por hora, mas era muito, muito rapido. Passamos por algo que eu não consegui identificar direito, mas devia ser um arco. Tinha algo escrito nele também, mas eu não conseguia ler. Meu pai diminuía a velocidade e com um sorriso no rosto disse:

–Bem vindo ao acampamento meio sangue.

Eu via centauros, sátiros e gente de camisa laranja. Paramos a frente de um centauro com a parte cavalo branca, e saímos do carro. Meu pai abriu a porta e saiu do carro, então eu o imitei. Ele falava com o centauro e eu olhava o local. Na quadra de vôlei, eu meio que cruzei o olhar com uma garota loira, que devia ter uns 17 anos. Ela perdeu um corte bom no jogo e veio correndo e gritando algo em minha direção. Quando me dei conta, ela já estava me abraçando.

– Percy! Percy!


	3. Ryan e seu Graveto Mágico

- Percy! Percy! - Eu nunca tinha visto aquela garota loira em toda a minha vida, mas ela estava chorando de emoção ao me ver. Era por causa dele. Por causa de Percy Jackson. Além dela, via varias pessoas sorrindo, e chamando por Percy també me assustei com aquela garota me abraçando, e fiquei sem reação. Sem querer, deixei com que minhas asas aparecessem. A garota me soltou, com uma cara surpresa, e ainda com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.- Me... Me desculpe. Te confundi com outra pessoa... - A garota recuava, ainda com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Apesar de seus olhos cinzentos já serem grandes e inteligentes, ficaram ainda maiores.

Assenti, sem saber direito o que havia acontecido. Além dela, eu via outros campistas se afastarem, porque não sou Percy Jackson. Ou talvez porque tenho asas de morcego. Droga, por que fui dar a eles mais motivos para me acharem estranho? Meu pai se aproximou da garota e lhe disse:

– Desculpe Annabeth... Esse não é o seu Percy.

– Me d-desculpe... - Ela enxugava as lagrimas. Não sabia se ela falava comigo ou com campistas recuavam, acho que estavam decepcionados. Eu não era o cara que salvou o Olimpo, também não era o amigo deles. Eu era só mais um campista. A distancia, ouvi dois dos campistas que recuavam conversarem.

– Não sei como Annabeth conseguiu confundir aquele garoto com o Percy.

–Pois é. Ela está ficando paranóica. O Percy tem 17 anos.

– Coitada... Deve ser difícil para ela né? Não pude ouvir o resto da conversa. Então o nome da garota é Annabeth. Eu sentia pena dela. Uma garota bonita, que parecia ser esperta, e devia ter muitas outras qualidades, já que todos se preocupavam tanto com ela, esperando por alguém que provavelmente nunca viria. Uma garota, que devia ser um pouco mais velha que Annabeth, se aproximava dela. A garota colocara a mão no ombro de Annabeth, para consola-la. Ela tinha que segurar os cabelos castanhos para não caírem em cima de Annaneth, e seus olhos castanhos pareciam quase tão tristes quanto os cinzas que pertenciam a Annabeth. Eu queria pedir desculpas as duas, mas a garota de cabelos castanhos, me encarava com um olhar mortal.

– Clarisse la Rue. - Sussurrou meu pai. - Filha de Ares. Clarisse tinha feições agressivas, e até podia ser muito bonita, se não me olhasse com uma cara tão assustadora. Nos seus olhos havia raiva, mas eu podia ver que carregava muita tristeza também. Talvez ela costumasse encarar as pessoas, mesmo que não as culpe de nada. Ou talvez ela me me aproximar delas. Primeiramente me dirigi a Annabeth.

– Me desculpe... Annabeth? -ela assentiu - Acho que não sou a pessoa que você queria ver. - A garota sorriu para mim. Seu sorriso era maravilhoso.

– É, você não é quem eu pensei. Mas é bom ter um campista novo por aqui. - Ela continuava a sorrir com carinho para mim. Eu me forçava a não ficar dos campistas já voltavam para suas atividades, e Quirón, o centauro, e meu pai tinham ido falar com alguém. Mas os campistas voltaram a atenção para mim quando Clarisse se levantou.

– Quem você pensa que é novato? Annabeth já está sofrendo de mais. Não precisamos de você para lembrar nada a ela. - Ela falava alto, mas ainda não gritava. Estava com medo de a qualquer momento ela voar na minha garganta.

– M-me desculpe... Eu não sabia... - Gaguejei. Mas Clarisse não parecia ter pena de mim. Muito pelo contrario.

– Ah, então, acho que eu e meus irmãos devíamos te dar as "boas vindas" - O sorriso que ela agora tinha no rosto me assustava muito. Ela parecia que ia arrancar minha cabeça. Agora, todos, sem exceção, campistas olhavam. Annabeth parecia estar preocupada, e começou a protestar baixinho:

– Clarisse... Não...

– Não se meta, sabidinha. Então chalé de Ares, prontos? - Ela me assustava. Muito. Tinha medo do que ela ia fazer comigo. Ela se aproximava de mim estralando os dedos. Claro que algum engraçadinho colocou AC/DC para tocar. Back in Black no volume máximo. Agora Clarisse estralava o pescoço. Um garoto estendeu uma lança para ela, e fazendo não com a cabeça, Clarisse disse que preferia arrancar minha cabeça com as próprias mãos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então por impulso, como eu fazia na escola quando algum valentão ia me provocar, estendi a varinha. Clarisse riu.

– Que gracinha! Acha mesmo que um graveto vai te salvar? - Enquanto alguns campistas riam, Annabeth fechava os olhos com força. Mas eu aprendi que não preciso ter medo de trouxas. Quando Clarisse se aproximou, gritei um feitiço.

– Estupefaça! - A garota voou pelos ares, e até o engraçadinho resolveu desligar a música. Clarisse jazia desmaiada no chão. Annabeth se atreveu a abrir os olhos, mas resolveu mante-los fechados.

– Você matou a Clarisse? Com um graveto? - Perguntou-me um garoto que estava surtando.

– Não seu idiota. Tá vendo esse movimento de subida e descida que a barriga dela faz? Se chama respiração. - Um garoto pálido, que não estava ali antes, de cabelos castanhos, muito escuros, quase negros, e olhos definitivamente pretos. Usava um casaco de aviador, e todos se calaram na presença dele. Não sei quem ele era, mas eu já o tinha visto antes... Espera aí, era a forma que Hades tomou para falar comigo pela primeira. Aquele garoto de quatorze anos. -Mesmo você sendo um idiota, eu esperava mais inteligência. Coloca a mão no pulso dela. Tá latejando! Sabe, isso significa que ela tá viva! - Só podia ser Nico di Angelo, porque tinha o mesmo tom irônico que eu e que Hades.

– Nico, mas olha o que o novato fez! Ele só usou um graveto! - Então eu estava certo. Aquele com quem o campista falava afobado era Nico di Angelo, o irmão que disseram que eu não deveria me meter. - Isso não é problema seu. - Nico realmente dava umas tiradas de matar qualquer um

– Ele matou a Clarisse! Com um graveto! Com um graveto! Matou ela! Com um graveto! - Ignorando Nico, o campista repetia essas palavras e andava em círculos. Cara genial aquele. Genial. - Matou a Clarisse! Com um graveto! G-R-A-V-E-T-O! Um graveto mágico! Matou ela! Com um graveto mágico!

Nico havia começado a me encarar. Não éramos gêmeos idênticos, mas éramos bem parecidos. Ele começava a fechar a cara, eu não queria deixa-lo bravo, logo ele? Meu irmão?

– Quem é você novato? - Perguntou ele, com a cara fechada.

– Meu nome é Ryan. - respondi - E esse é meu graveto mágico. - Falei sorrindo e estendendo a varinha. Mas Nico não riu da piada. Não sei se foi pela piada ser horrível ou se foi porque ele me odeia. Acho que foi pela segunda opção.

– Quem é seu pai Ryan? - Acho que ele estava a ponto de pular na minha garganta. - Ou sua mãe? - Ele completou, porém, não parecia ter a menos fé que minha mãe era uma deusa.

– Hades... - Eu disse, olhando para baixo. Com medo da reação de

Nico. Ele me encarou, e acho que estava tentando se acalmar, mas ainda queria me bater. Sentia como se meu irmão quisesse me fuzilar. Ele fazia isso, com seus olhos. Estava quase pedindo desculpas para ele, por ter nascido.

– Siga-me. - Ordenou Nico secamente, se virou e seguiu em direção a grandes chalés. Sem nem ao menos conferir se eu o para acompanhar o passo de Nico. Ele era muito mais rápido do que eu, e mesmo apenas e pisando forte, me fazia correr para acompanha-lo. O jeito que Nico andava, já mostrava que ele não queria conversar comigo, muito menos dividir o quarto. Eu sempre quis um irmão mais velho, mas acho que eu não esperava que ele me odiasse tanto, como Nico dirigíamos para um lugar, onde havia vários chalés, mais ou menos em forma de "U". Nico não me deu tempo nem de olhar para eles direito, e a única coisa que eu havia realmente percebido, é que eles eram muito diferentes. O chalé que Nico entrou era todo preto por fora, com alguns detalhes, como o numero 13 logo acima da porta, em um vermelho sangue. Haviam chamas (ou o contorno delas) desenhadas na base do chalé. Nico abriu a porta, que também era preta. Mas tanto o contorno da casa quanto a maçaneta eram vermelhas. Entrando no chalé, podia-se ver paredes vermelhas. Não tão fortes quanto o vermelho dos detalhes da parte de fora, e sim um vermelho claro. Não havia muitas camas, como eu imaginei que teriam, havia apenas um beliche. Nico subiu para cama de cima.

– Eu sou o mais velho, eu fico com a cama de cima. - Anunciou. Acho que eu não discutiria nem se eu quisesse dormir naquela a mochila na cama de baixo. Havia um armário também, mas preferi ignora-lo, pelo menos por enquanto. De cada lado do chalé, havia uma janela, o que eu não havia notado quando o olhei do lado de fora. Resolvi me aproximar de uma delas, onde fiquei contemplando a vista por algum tempo. Já era fim de tarde, mas ainda havia gente jogando vôlei, treinando, e até montando cavalos alados. Havia também, no nosso chalé, uma bancada. Nico havia deixado alguns CDs espalhados nela, claro, AC/DC. Quem poderia imaginar? Ouvimos alguém bater na porta, então Nico desceu da cama, com uma cara de vou-matar-quem-quer-que-seja-o-infeliz-que-pertuba-a-minha-paz. Quando ele abriu a porta, pude ver um centauro, com a parte de cavalo branca, Quirón. Nico pegou algo de suas mãos, e voltou a fechar a porta. Enquanto subia novamente para cama, jogou o que quer que fosse aquilo em mim. Não consegui agarrar aquilo, e sem querer, arranhei minha própria cara. Eram algumas camisas laranjas, onde estava escrito "Acampamento meio-sangue".

As camisas que todos aqui, ( com exceção de Nico, que provavelmente a cobria com o casaco) usavam.

– Quirón pediu para você olhar se são do seu tamanho- Avisou Nico, já em cima da , elas eram do meu tamanho, mas creio que Nico não estava exatamente interessado nisso. Vesti uma das camisas e deixei as outras na mochila. Voltei a olhar pela janela. Uma trompa soou. Nico simplesmente se atirou da beliche gritando " Comida! Comida!". Escancarou a porta. Ele me chamou com um gesto de mão, e corri atrás dele, para acompanha-lo. Corremos para um grande refeitório. Passamos por lugares bonitos. O acampamento era lindo. Os campos de morango, as quadras de vôlei, tudo. Quase atropelamos Dionisio. No refeitório haviam varias mesas. Nico disse que havia uma para cada chalé, uma para sátiros, e uma para Dioniso e Quirón. Sentamos numa mesa onde ninguém mais se sentava. Preta, como já imaginava. Havia uma tocha, uma espécie de tocha, para qual todos olhavam com muita ansiedade, não tenho ideia do por quê. O garoto de hoje mais cedo se aproximou de mim, na verdade, passou por mim, ainda repetindo "matou ela! Com um graveto!" Acho que eu traumatizei o menino.

Quirón falava algumas coisas, me deu boas vindas mas eu estava mais preocupado com o olhar que Clarisse me dirigia. Sim, o garoto, ao lado dela, continuava a repetir a frase "Um graveto! Graveto!"Quirón falou algo sobre caça a bandeira amanha. Isso fez se formar um sorriso diabólico nos lábios de Clarisse. Só podia significar uma coisa. Estou morto.


	4. Comida Queimada

Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que seria esse captura a bandeira, só espero que não seja "mate o campista de sua preferência e enterre o corpo dele". Todos pareciam se animar com a ideia. Procurei por Annabeth, em sua mesa, vários adolescentes, com o mesmo olhar inteligente dela, pareciam ainda mais animados com aquela noticia. Eles vinham sugerindo planos para Annabeth, todos de uma vez. Me perguntava se ela conseguia entender alguma coisa. Realmente não tinha nada a ver com a captura a bandeira, mas eu notei, novamente, que Annabeth era muito bonita. Acho que ela era mais bonita que qualquer outra garota no acampamento. Nico notou que eu observava alguma coisa.

–Tá olhando o que? -Nico quase ria de mim. Claro que eu não diria "Olha, para aquela loira bonita ali, Annabeth."

–Não estou olhando para nada. -Disse, desviando o olhar para Nico, como acho que qualquer ser normal faria.

Antes que Nico pudesse protestar, Quirón falou algo em que não prestei atenção, porém, com os pratos cheios nas mãos (Eu ainda não havia notado o meu a minha frente), se levantarem e se dirigirem aquela "tocha". Troco um olhar com Nico, esperando que ele me diga o que fazer.

Nico me apontou os primeiros campistas da fila. Eles empurravam algo do prato e murmuravam alguma coisa.

–À Hades -murmurou Nico atrás de mim.

Eu entendi o que era para ser feito, só não entendi exatamente porque. Tá bom, vou começar queimar comida e oferecer a Hades. Porque ele deve amar comida queimada. Todos os campistas faziam isso, voltavam a sua mesa, e começavam a comer. Observei Annabeth fazê-lo. Acho que eu estava a observando o tempo todo. Minha vez se aproximava. Empurrei um pedaço de carne para a "tocha".

–À Hades. - murmurei. O que foi estranho, foi que não cheirava a comida queimada, tinha um cheiro bom. Hora cheirava a biscoito, ou a alguma fruta fresca, hora cheirava a carne, bem, tinha vários cheiros. Não sei se isso é possível, mas era como cheirava aquilo.

Devo ter ficado algum tempo a mais examinando os cheiros, porque Nico me empurrou para frente. Eu, com todo meu equilíbrio, quase caí de cara no chão. Enquanto eu voltava para a mesa de Hades, observei Nico queimar quase metade do prato. Provavelmente murmurou algo a mais do que "À Hades" mas eu não o ouvia mais.

Ele voltou para mesa, de cara fechada, e me ignorando completamente, começou a comer o pouco que ainda tinha no prato. Comemos em silencio. A maioria dos campistas conversaram com os irmãos, sátiros e com os amigos. Acho que as únicas pessoas que estavam caladas éramos nós. Porque Nico me odiava? Eu nunca tinha feito nada para ele, mas no momento que ele colocara os olhos em mim, ele tinha raiva de mim.

Nico notou que eu olhava fixamente para ele.

–Por que você está me encarando? -Ele começara a me encarar também. Queria dizer que pensei em perguntar sobre o captura a bandeira, mas acho que não havia nenhuma chance de Nico acreditar nisso.

–É que... Ah, eu só queria te perguntar o que é captura à bandeira. -Não foi a melhor desculpa que eu já inventei. Acho que não sou exatamente bom nisso.

–Claro. E eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa. Mas de qualquer maneira, alguém terá de te explicar, e aparentemente esse infeliz sou eu. É um jogo no qual a duas equipes, de chalés que se aliam. Sabe o rouba-bandeira que você jogava na escola? -Não, eu nunca tinha jogado isso. -Tá, eu não ligo. Você só vai tentar pegar a bandeira e evitar ser morto no caminho. -Uau, morto no caminho. A cada palavra de Nico eu tinha menos vontade de jogar esse jogo. -Pegue uma arma e corra, só isso que eu te digo. -Ok, Nico era a última pessoa de quem eu poderia contar com ajuda.

Nico e eu voltamos a comer. Novamente naquele silencio profundo. Nico comia rápido de mais para alguém magro como ele.

–Quando terminar volte pro chalé. Se eu estiver dormindo, não me acorde. Se você me acordar, eu arranco sua cabeça e jogo o corpo no Tártaro. -Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que seja Tártaro, mas eu me preocuparia mais com a parte de arrancar minha cabeça.

–Tudo bem. -Murmurei em resposta à ele.

Não demorei muito mais tempo para terminar minha comida. Eu não havia bebido nada desde que eu cheguei aqui. Olhei para o copo vazio ao lado do prato. Um copo vazio. Que útil. Uma ideia nem um pouco (imagina) idiota me ocorreu: e se eu pedisse pro copo o que eu quisesse beber? Pois é, ideia de trouxa mas ok.

–Água -Sussurrei baixinho, mas o que eu não esperava era que o copo realmente se enchesse de água. Bebi a água. Um copo foi o suficiente. Como Nico havia feito, fui para o chalé. Pior que eu tive a capacidade de ir para o lado errado. Eu não sei como, mas eu parei numa praia. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de para onde ir, e estava escuro de mais para mim, com minha excelente visão, poder ver alguma coisa qualquer.

–Ué, você virou para o lado errado? -Claro que eu fiquei morrendo de medo de uma voz vinda do além me perguntando se eu tinha ido para o lado errado. Mas quando me virei, me surpreendi. Era Annabeth, a menina bonita. Ela até ria, mas não era um riso maldoso como o de Clarisse ou de Nico. Era gentil.

–É... E-eu ainda n-não me a-acostumei com o a-acampamento... -Isso Ryan seu idiota. Fale lindamente desse jeito com ela. Continua assim.

–Vem comigo, eu te mostro o caminho. -Ela sorria para mim, e seu sorriso era maravilhoso. Estava me esforçando para não ficar vermelho, mas acho que não sou muito bom nisso. Graças a Deus, ou aos deuses, está escuro.

Ela me estendia a mão, e eu acho que eu devia segura-la. Segurei a mão de Annabeth, ela tinha mãos muito macias, e tinha cheiro de biscoito. Saímos daquela praia, e passamos novamente pelo refeitório, e nos aproximávamos dos chalés. Eu olhava fixamente para Annabeth, e não conseguia parar de pensar no quão bonita ela era.

–Eu esqueci de te perguntar, qual é seu chalé? -Annabeth continuava a sorrir para mim, o que me deixava muito mais tímido para respondê-la.

–Chalé de Hades. -Eu não conseguiu nem falar direito perto dela, e também não tinha coragem para tentar conversar. -E o s-seu? -Ótimo, eu voltava a gaguejar.

–Chalé de Athena. -A garota continuava a sorrir para mim e agora, eu sabia onde encontrá-la.

–Ah, eu já posso ver meu chalé daqui. Obrigado Annabeth. Muito obrigado. -Dizendo isso, por algum motivo que eu não saberia dizer, encostei meus lábios na mão da garota. Acho que ela ficou meio envergonhada, então voltei correndo para meu chalé.

Abria a porta e a fechei o mais rápido que pude. Me encostando de costas para a porta e respirando fundo. Nico estava dormindo, e eu não queria acordá-lo. No maior silencio possível, abri as gavetas da bancada, procurando papel e caneta. Não encontrei nada exatamente útil, só um pedaço de papel amassado e um lápis verde. Escrevi em letras garrafais a frase "ME ACORDE" e deixei na bancada, onde Nico provavelmente poderia ver. Me deitei na cama de baixo, que já estava pronta para que eu dormisse, e apenas puxei para cima de mim o cobertor, deixando que o pensamento voasse para longe, talvez até Annabeth, ou minha casa, ou minha escola... Ele voou até que eu adormecesse.

Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol batendo em meus olhos. Mesmo eu estando de olhos fechados, sinto quando a luz vem forte em meus olhos. Me dou ao luxo de ficar mais alguns segundos deitado, com meus olhos fechados. Logo em seguida, levanto-me devagar.

–Nico? -Perguntei, porém não obtive resposta.

Aproximei-me da janela, e notei que todos os campistas se aglomeravam em torno de mesas. Me desesperei. Nico não tinha me acordado, e logo o captura a bandeira começaria. Corro afobadamente até o conjunto de blusas laranjas e apenas tiro aquela que eu estava usando para dormir. Escancaro a porta, ignorando o fato de eu estar com o short do pijama, cabelos despenteados, dentes não escovados e sem camisa. Eu podia vestir isso no caminho.

Claro que com minha sorte, uma garota ruiva passava fitando a porta. Ela se assustou um pouco, desviou o olhar e acelerou. Não consegui olhar para seu rosto, apenas vi os cabelos cor de fogo esvoaçarem enquanto ela corria. Tinha cabelos bonitos.

Ela deve ter se juntado ao aglomerado de campistas, para onde eu corria enquanto colocava a camisa. Cheguei lá ofegando, numa mesa onde Nico discutia táticas de batalha com Annabeth.

–Você não me acordou demônio! -Gritei com Nico, que estava quase rindo de mim.

–Ué, que você pare de dormir tarde. -Nico e seu habitual e irritante tom irônico.

–Ryan! -Exclamou Annabeth -Você acordou agora não foi?

–É-é. Nico n-não me acordou. B-bem, você p-pode me e-explicar como é e-esse j-jogo? -Droga, eu gaguejava de novo! Era impossível falar normalmente na presença de Annabeth.

–Bem, é como um rouba bandeira, porém com armas de verdade, todo esse campo como quadra e com armas de verdade. Calma, ninguém se machuca seriamente. Só um corte ou coisa assim. Temos alianças com alguns chalés, e você os reconhecerá, pois eles tem um penacho azul no capacete. -Explicou a garota com sua habitual voz gentil.

–Por acaso, o c-chalé de A-Ares é nosso a-aliado? -Não sei se eu gaguejava por vergonha de Annabeth ou por medo de Clarisse.

–Está com medo dela? Não o culpo, eu também estaria. Sinto dizer mas não... -Ela parecia ter pena de mim. -Bem, nossa bandeira está no flanco esquerdo. Você pode ficar lá perto?

–N-não me importo não... -Respondi

Nico me conduziu para perto de algumas armas, me jogou uma espada e apenas disse:

–Você se viram com isso.

Ele me levou até o flanco esquerdo. O flanco esquerdo era o lado onde haviam mais árvores, uma parte do bosque mais espessa. Perto de uma pedra que chamavam punho de Zeus. Nossa bandeira estava logo atrás dessa pedra. Logo depois de ele se afastar, ouvi Quirón anunciar:

–Capturem a bandeira.


	5. Espero que não me enterrem vivo

-Capturem a bandeira! - Quirón anunciara. Ótimo, minha morte está próxima.  
Começo a ouvir passos. Na verdade pessoas correndo. A cada segundo escuto mais coisas diferentes. O bater de espadas, gritos, pulmões se enchendo de ar, e suspiros de frustração. Os bosques eram realmente muito grande, porém, eu não podia deixar se temer. E se alguém viesse aqui? Quer dizer, eu não sei fazer absolutamente nada. Não sei usar espadas, escudos ou lanças. Eu servia muito mais para atrapalhar do que para qualquer outra coisa. Fiquei entretido em meus pensamentos durante mais de um minuto nesses pensamentos e no silêncio profundo. Mas nem mesmo essa calmaria durou muito tempo.  
Logo um campista chegou perto de mim. Ele empunhava a espada e gritava muito. Não como um grito de medo, ele gritava para me intimidar. Eu estava morto, mas tomei coragem. Enchi meus pulmões com o máximo de ar possível e suspirei. Foi como se o tempo parasse. Como se tudo se passasse em câmera lenta, exceto eu. Eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Nunca havia sentido nada tão bom antes. Sabia que depois disso, eu deveria levantar a espada e correr em direção ao campista. Foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Não pensei em nada durante a fração de segundo que eu levei para começar a chocar a espada com o outro campista. O genial Nico não havia me dado nenhum escudo, então tinha tanto que defender quanto atacar com a espada. Eu não sei onde aprendi aqueles movimentos, mas eu simplesmente sabia como lutar. Era como uma dança. Era como se nada mais no universo existisse, apenas eu e a espada. Meus pés deslizavam, porém minha coluna continuava reta. Como eu fazia aquilo? Eu até me perguntei isso uma ou duas vezes, mas não valia a pena me distrair com aquilo. Sentia que anos de treino me levariam ao mesmo caminho, porém ali estava eu, um novato completo, lutando como se tivesse treinado toda uma vida para aquilo. Foi surpreendente, mas logo desarmei o outro campista. Ele me olhou assustado, me perguntando como eu fiz aquilo. Através do olhar, eu respondia que não fazia a menor ideia. Ele tinha o dobro de meu tamanho, mas aquilo não importava, eu tinha vencido.  
Me sentia pronto para qualquer coisa. Eu não mais atrapalhava a todos, eu podia ajudar. Mais uma dupla de campistas vieram, e eu ainda me sentia capaz de tudo. Mas eu continuo sendo eu. E eu sempre me ferro. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu depois, só me vi caído no chão e me sentia todo dolorido. Tentei me levantar, não podia de maneira alguma deixá-los seguir em direção a bandeira. Mas eu caí novamente. Acho que eu tinha um corte em minha perna, mas eu estava desesperado de mais para conferir. Eles iam em direção a bandeira. "Culpa do novato" eu pressenti que diriam. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que?Um garoto caído no chão com um corte na perna não pode fazer nada muito útil.  
Como um idiota, eu estendi a mão aberta na direção dos campistas, que estavam há alguns passos de agarrar nossa bandeira. Eu não esperava que nada acontecesse, mas aconteceu. Um pedaço de terra simplesmente se ergueu do solo, derrubando os dois campistas. Tá aí algo que eu realmente não esperava. Os campistas me olharam surpresos, mas o que eu responderia? "Pois é, acho que eu tinha uma carta na manga".  
–Cala a boca Ryan! -Sussurrei para mim mesmo.  
Nunca soube explicar como, mas eu me levantei. Corri em direção à bandeira. Tinha que ser cem por cento idiota para não ter percebido a confusão que eu causei. Eu corri em torno do monte de Zeus, pronto para defender nossa bandeira dos vários adversários que eu sabia que viriam. Respirava fundo, talvez para me acalmar... Na verdade, eu sabia que esperava encher meus pulmões de coragem novamente. A sensação que eu tinha era como se eu simplesmente fosse um covarde. Sabe quando você tenta de tudo para fazer alguma coisa, e dá errado? Só quem já se sentiu assim sabe dizer o quão fracassado agente se sente. Novamente lá estava eu, empunhando uma espada pesada de mais para mim, esperando um inimigo que provavelmente me liquidaria. Não escuto passos pela relva macia. Muito pelo contrario, está tudo silencioso. Silencioso de mais... Estariam preparando uma armadilha? Pulariam logo vários campistas em mim? O suficiente para que eu não consiga defender a bandeira? Muito provável. Fosse o que fosse, eles estavam me deixando esperando. Sentia um fraco cheiro de sangue na terra. Seria meu sangue? Ou sangue dos outros? Devia ser meu, pois eu sentia o mesmo gosto metálico na boca. Quando começo a pensar em todas essas coisas, sou interrompido por passos macios na relva. Podem não fazer muito barulho, mas o dono desses passos não é como um gato.  
–Então baixinho? Está na hora de você sacar com quem se meteu.  
Todo o meu corpo estremeceu. Eu falava com Clarisse la Rue.


	6. Se Eu morrer, Culpem a Clarisse

Estou morto. Ela está ali. A minha frente, estralando cada osso dos dedos.  
–Está pronto garotinho? Acho que dessa vez você não está com seu graveto hã? -Ironizou a menina. -Agora você tem uma espada. Não é covardia atacar você, pirralho. Então está pronto para ir visitar seu pai? -Clarisse ria de mim.  
Eu nem mesmo conseguia respondê-la. Difícil seria dizer depois se essa foi a situação em que mais me assustei, mas se não foi, posso jurar que chegou muito perto.  
–Ué garoto; alguém arrancou sua língua antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, hã? -Clarisse zombava de mim. Logo chegariam seus irmãos para rir com ela.  
–E-e n-não... Não tenho m-medo de v-você! -Uau Ryan, você simplesmente não podia falar nada mais idiota, garoto, você está tremendo que nem vara verde!  
Interrompendo meus pensamentos, uma risada macabra saiu da boca de Clarisse. Sabe a risada do cientista maluco? Então, a da Clarisse é cem vezes pior. Principalmente quando vem seguida de " Já que não tem medo, venha aqui e deixe-me arrancar sua cabeça!"  
Eu definitivamente tinha muito medo dela.  
Ergui a espada, procurando algum som reconfortante no ar, mas nem mesmo o som do cantar de pássaros era inaudível. Clarisse me esperava com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, e não se moveria a não ser que eu fizesse o primeiro movimento. Eu já quase não tinha esperanças nem mesmo de sair vivo do jogo, quanto mais de atacar Clarisse. Ela nem parecia se importar. Contemplava as altas árvores como se eu nem estivesse ali.  
De repente, como um sinal, como em um livro, senti a coragem surgir. Ela esquentava meu corpo, e eu já não tremia ou gaguejava. Talvez eu não estivesse pronto para a garota da lança mas eu tinha esperança que estava. Eu sentia que estava.  
–Ué, as árvores ficaram mais interessantes do que arrancar minha cabeça agora, é? -Zombei  
Aquilo deveria ter a surpreendido, pois subitamente parou de encarar as arvores e se virou para mim com uma expressão quase que confusa. Mas claro, em menos de um segundo ela recuperou sua assustadora cara de briga.  
–O covarde aqui é você, não eu. -Ela só podia estar de brincadeira comigo. Como assim covarde? Eu não estava recusando a briga! Uma onda de ódio percorreu meu corpo, aquecendo-o por completo. Sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas avancei para Clarisse com minha espada. Bom saber que a lança dela é elétrica. Bom saber... Da próxima vez, prefiro não descobrir isso na minha pele. Mesmo com o antebraço esquerdo ardendo, eu continuei lutando com a menina. Graças a Zeus, ou sei lá quem, eu sou destro. Não consigo evitar o crescente desejo de pular no lago mais próximo, mas, é claro, não deixaria Clarisse ter o gostinho de me ver fugir. A batalha é cansativa, e as coisas aconteceram rápido de mais para que eu pudesse realmente entende-las. As únicas coisas que eu vi acontecerem, foram eu desviar de uma lança, de um choque fatal e cortar o ombro de Clarisse. Depois disso, só me vi estatelado no chão e minha perna direita com uma queimadura horrorosa.  
Clarisse me lançou um último olhar, como se me dissesse "Se ferrou. Lembre-se, você nunca vai ser capaz de me vencer." sentia o ódio esquentar todo meu corpo novamente. Talvez se eu estivesse capacitado de me mover, eu pularia no lago que não ficava tão longe de onte eu estava caído. Mais tarde, me chamaram de teimoso várias vezes, principalmente Nico, que gentilmente acrescentou as palavras tapado e cego, por ter feito aquilo, mas eu fui rastejando atrás de Clarisse. Provavelmente, você já tentou rastejar sem mover uma perna, mas creio que nesse momento, não tinha uma queimadura gigante nela, na qual "entravam" e arranhavam várias pedrinhas pequenas. Sinceramente, eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor em toda a minha vida. O bosque podia ser totalmente tranqüilizante e calmo, mas obviamente, eu não teria a chance de aproveitar um bosque assim. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Eu continuava rastejando e minha perna continuava queimando. Eu já me encontrava quase no punho de Zeus, quando Clarisse percebeu minha presença. Primeiro, ela começou a maior pompa para pegar a bandeira, como se hesitasse. Indo com a mão para frente e para trás. Logo ela desviou o olhar para minha cara.  
–Ah, eu esqueci de um detalhe! -Esse "detalhe" ficou claro para mim, quando elas estendeu a lança, mirando nas minhas costas. Ah que ótimo. Era agora que eu morria.  
Fechei os olhos, talvez doesse menos. Me deixava um pouco mais seguro. Comecei a prestar atenção a cada som. O canto dos pássaros, o farfalhar das arvores... Algo que rastejava! Ah, ótimo! Antes de ser perfurado por uma lança elétrica, eu teria que sentir a picada de uma cobra. Me virei lentamente, a tempo de ver uma grande cobra vermelha mostrar a língua bifurcada com um sibilado. Fechei com toda força os meus olhos, talvez doesse menos.  
–Ah! -Clarisse gritava.  
O que poderia ter acontecido? A cobra! Então a cobra vermelha havia escolhido seu alvo. Clarisse. Uma a cada três pessoas picadas por uma cobra morre, e pessoalmente, eu torcia para ela morrer.  
–Ah! -Gemi. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um choque nas minhas costas. Senti, alguns segundos depois, que alguém retirava a ponta da lança das minhas costas. Por um segundo, quer dizer, pareceu um segundo, mas nunca cheguei a saber quanto tempo se passou, senti como se eu tivesse adormecido. A última coisa que eu percebi, foi uma garota, acho que era ruiva, correndo com a bandeira. Logo, a imagem mudava, de um javali, para um caduceu. Depois disso, perdi novamente os sentidos.  
Não sei o que aconteceu, mas depois que recobrei os sentidos, eu estava num local que cheirava a remédios e limpeza. Algo quente encharcava minhas costas. Algo quente. Sangue. Meu sangue. Ouvia gemidos de campistas feridos. Alguns de dor, outros de alivio. Antes que eu concluísse meus pensamentos, uma mão leve e suave tocava minhas costas. Passava algo gelado, que aliviou muito minha dor. Eu mal sentia a queimadura na minha perna esquerda. Devia ter algum médico cuidando de mim. Não ousei abrir os olhos, a sensação era boa demais para que eu a estragasse.  
Alguns minutos depois, senti as mãos suaves deixarem minhas costas, e uma voz que possuía a mesma suavidade, rouca a sibilante murmurou algo. A dor desapareceu por completo. Eu me levantei para agradecer a pessoa que cuidara de mim, mas quando me levantei, e me encontrei numa enfermaria, não havia ninguém mais ao meu lado.


	7. Lágrimas de Sangue

–Obriga... -Comecei a balbuciar um agradecimento, mas quando olhei em volta, não vi ninguém além de mim mesmo.

Eu até já tinha percebido que eu estava numa enfermaria. Isso o doce e suave cheiro denunciava. Havia noutras camas campistas sendo tratados. Alguns gemiam de dor, e exibiam cortes profundos, ou superficiais, algumas vezes arranhões, ou um sangramento grave. Resolvi continuar deitado na "maca" onde eu já estava.

–Se sente melhor Ryan? -Perguntou a garota loira, que alguns segundos depois me dei conta de ser Annabeth.

–Sim... -Respondi sem jeito. -Foi você quem cuidou de mim? -Perguntei

–Não, Ryan. - falou Annabeth carinhosamente. -Foi uma garota do chalé de Hermes. Mas ela foi para o chalé, não está mais por aqui.

–Ah, sim... -Depois dessas palavras, suspirei. -Agradeça-a por mim. -Não sei se eu já podia andar, porém tentei pular da cama. Claro, eu torci o pé direito e quase caí de cara no chão.

–Calma Ryan, calma! Assim você quebra mais ossos ainda! -Annabeth quase gritava, mas não num tom de raiva. Falava no tom de uma mãe preocupada com um filho machucado.

–Me desculpa... -Eu começava a falar mas Annabeth me cortou, dizendo que poderia me levar para o chalé. Claro, mesmo que toda minha cara ficasse vermelha, eu não recusaria.

Annabeth passou a mão por baixo do meu braço esquerdo, tocando minha cintura. Ela me ajudava a andar com a perna direita, me apoiando no trajeto. Quase bati nas macas, pelas qual nós passamos, também derrubei alguns equipamentos médicos, e sem querer derrubei um "pouco" de álcool no machucado de um campista. Claro que ele berrou de dor, me ameaçou de algumas coisas não muito legais e também falou alguns palavrões. Para minha "sorte", um irmão de Clarisse.

–Foi mal cara! -Soltei, quase sem querer. Prefiro não registrar a resposta dele aqui.

–Vem Ryan. -Annabeth e eu quase saiamos de lá quando ela disse isso, puxando-me pelo braço para passar pela porta para que pudéssemos continuar a seguir em direção aos chalés.

Não vou mentir, eu realmente estava gostando da ajuda de Annabeth. Para falar a verdade, acho que eu deveria arrumar briga mais vezes. Passamos por alguns campistas, a maioria com alguns machucados, mas nada como os que eu vi na enfermaria.0s campistas sussurravam algo que eu não pude compreender, mas acho que era sobre mim e Annabeth, porque eles não falavam nada antes. Preferi ignora-los, nada que possa estar sendo falado me interessa.

Logo nos aproximávamos dos chalés. Annabeth me guiou até o chalé de Hades, no mesmo passo lento e manco que saímos da enfermaria. A garota bateu na porta do chalé, esperando a resposta de Nico. Não sei quanto tempo eu passei na enfermaria, mas pelo jeito de quem acabara de acordar e queria torcer o pescoço dos responsáveis de Nico, soube que devia ser manhã. Umas onze horas. Preguiçoso do jeito que Nico é...

–QUE VOCÊ QUER DEMÔNIO? -Gritou Nico. -Ah, são só vocês dois. -Bom, pensando no lado positivo, Nico provavelmente não nos considera demônios!

–Que seja. Entra logo Ryan. -Completou meu irmão, me puxando para dentro do chalé. Minha teoria sobre os demônios estava provavelmente errada.

Um Nico apenas de cueca (Cara, porque eu tenho que dividir o chalé com ele?) bateu a porta, quase na cara de Annabeth, e logo começou a gritar comigo.

–Você é idiota? Que merda você estava pensando quando foi enfrentar a Clarisse? Você tinha que defender a bandeira! EU teria pegado a bandeira! Para o nosso chalé, seu inútil! Eu, e não aquela garota de Hermes! -Nico quase colocava as mãos na minha garganta. Eu não queria, mas lágrimas começavam a sair dos meus olhos. Eu me obrigava a ficar calado. Quando Nico percebeu as lágrimas, ficou ainda mais nervoso, mas se conteve, e apenas me arremessou na cama.

–Mimado... -Ouvi Nico sussurrar enquanto subia as escadas para sua cama. Continuei sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, mas simplesmente enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro, para que eu pudesse chorar em paz.

Por que Nico me odiava? O que é que eu tinha feito para ele? Eu só... Só queria que ele gostasse de mim... Só queria que ele fosse meu amigo. Obviamente, eu chorava mais a cada segundo, mas não me permitia soluçar. Não podia mostrar a Nico o quanto eu era fraco. Acho que eu chorei tanto que dormi. Nos meus sonhos, a cena com Nico se repetiu várias vezes, e acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz em acordar. Percebi que Nico tinha deixado o chalé, e não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram. Resolvi sair do chalé. Esperava encontrar Annabeth, talvez eu pudesse falar com ela. Abri a porta do chalé, e apesar de ainda estar usando a roupa do captura a bandeira do dia anterior, bati na porta do chalé de Athena. Passei por vários chalés, bem diferentes um dos outros. Mas logo parei em frente a um chalé prateado, no qual o teto fora decorado um uma coruja. Na porta, havia o numero 6. Coruja, Athena. Só podia ser.

Quem atendeu a porta, foi uma garota alta, que devia estar nos seus quatorze anos. Os olhos claros me fitavam, como se ela perguntasse o que eu queria. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam, mesmo com a pouca brisa do acampamento. Os olhos azuis penetrantes quase me faziam perder a coragem para perguntar por Annabeth.

–Por favor, você poderia chamar sua irmã? -Perguntei, só depois percebendo o quão idiota a pergunta

–Ah tá. Talvez se você me disser qual, eu pense no seu caso. -Replicou friamente a garota de olhos azuis, que depois descobri que se chamava Annie.

–Ah... Me desculpa. A Annabeth por favor? -Eu estava envergonhado, quer dizer, eu sou idiota ou o que? Sei lá quantas irmãs ela deve ter...

–Tá legal. Você é o novato de Hades, não é?-Sem esperar por minha resposta, a garota adentrou o chalé, chamando por "Chase". Devia ser o apelido ou o sobrenome de Annabeth.

Ouvi outros gritos em resposta, porém não voltei a falar com Annie. A pessoa que apareceu na porta, já era quem eu procurava.

–Ryan! Eu não vi você no almoço hoje, você ficou dormindo? -Sua expressão era quase um sorriso, mas não demorou a se converter numa carranca pensativa. -Quando perguntei para Nico ele passou direto.

Nico. Que excelente, só de ouvir esse nome, meus olhos se enchiam d'água. Novamente, revivi a cena com Nico, o que me fez olhar para o chão. Eu só podia torcer para que não caíssem lagrimas.

–Ryan? Ryan, me desculpa! -Exclamou a semi-deusa, que eu já considerava uma amiga. -Eu disse algo que te magoasse?

Obviamente eu não ia dizer "É, agora o nome Nico é algo que me magoe, então não fale ele de novo", então só fiz que não com a cabeça.

–Ah, só acho que Nico não gosta muito de mim. -Acho. Aham tá. Achar que o Nico não gosta muito de mim é ser muito tapado. O Nico simplesmente me odeia.

Acho que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porque Annabeth passou o braço por trás de mim, me abraçando e guiando para longe dos chalés.

Andamos pelos bosques, as árvores de folhas bem verdes e galhos frondosos farfalhavam. Até o cheiro de umidade eu podia sentir. Eu nunca me sentira tão calmo. Talvez fosse a brisa leve, batendo no meu rosto, talvez fosse o calor aconchegante do corpo de Annabeth, ou talvez fosse o leve barulho das ondas. É, estávamos de a pequena praia, onde realmente nos falamos pela primeira vez. A garota se sentou na areia, de um jeito que o mar molhasse seus pés, e suspirou. Depois do longo suspiro, fui me sentar ao seu lado. Não sei por quê, mas acho que eu podia me abrir com Annabeth.

–Sabe... O Nico começou a gritar comigo quando eu entrei no chalé. Falou alguma coisa sobre ele pegar a bandeira e eu ter atrapalhado... Sinceramente, não entendi muito bem, mas eu... -A parte mais difícil eu havia contado, mas fiquei com medo de dizer o quanto eu tinha chorado. -Bem, eu fiquei meio chateado...

–Você chorou até cair no sono, não foi? -Ela me cortou, me deixando muito envergonhado. -Não se sinta mal Ryan. Lagrimas são gotas de sangue que não deixamos sair.

–Sim, eu chorei até cair no sono. Sabe, eu não sei por quê insisto tanto em Nico. É obvio que ele me odeia e sempre odiará. -Rebati, quase chorando nas palavras, se isso fosse possível.

–Ah Ryan... Nico nem sempre foi assim... -Depois dessa frase, Annabeth mergulhou em suas lembranças, no passado de Nico.

Fiquei calado, esperando para ouvir essa história. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, não é culpa minha. Annabeth deve ter passado mais de um minuto, só revivendo seu passado. Eu começava a notar o cheiro salgado e o barulho das ondas do mar. Mesmo que discreto, era muito relaxante.

–Há muito tempo, ou melhor, a quatro anos, eu, Percy e um amigo nosso, Grover, encontramos dois meio sangues. Bianca e Nico di Angelo. -Começou Annabeth. A história deveria ser muito depressiva, porque ela quase chorava. -Nico, um pequeno menino animado de uns dez anos, e Bianca, a garota Era mais séria. Para resumir, ela era tudo que Nico tinha. Mas se juntou as caçadoras de Ártemis, consequentemente, o deixando sozinho. Mas isso não foi o pior. Mesmo Nico com raiva, continuava a ser alegre. Mas isso não durou muito. Percy, as caçadoras e Thalia, foram para uma missão. Nessa missão, Bianca foi morta. Nico ainda culpa o mundo por isso, mesmo que ela diga que está tudo bem, Nico nunca vai superar por completo. Ele passou muito tempo culpando Percy, por não ter cumprido a promessa de proteger a irmã dele. Mas mesmo Nico, amargo desse jeito perdôo Percy. Mas esse não foi o final dos problemas dele. Ele t que aceitar o fato de que Hades preferia Bianca viva e ele morto, e que nem o acha útil. Sabe, tenta entender ele... Daí simplesmente chega um outro irmão, que é amado, que faz coisas que ele não pode fazer...

Eu assenti. Não tem como não sentir pena de Nico. Acho que ele sofreu tanto. Eu eu só lembro ele de tudo que se passou.

–Pois é, agora você entende como minha vida é uma merda. -Nico. Nico simplesmente aparecera ali. Acho que ele estava me seguindo. Não sei porque. Só sei que estava. Com uma lagrima caindo dos olhos, Nico foi embora. Agora eu entendia. Nico havia sofrido muito. Muito mais do que eu era capaz de imaginar.

–Nico... -Sussurrei inutilmente, porque Nico já estava longe de mais. E mesmo que não estivesse, eu não sabia como continuar.


	8. A Ruiva Maníaca e Suas Macumbas

–Nico... -Sussurrei inutilmente, porque Nico já estava longe de mais. E mesmo que não estivesse, eu não sabia como continuar.

Eu até pensei em pedir desculpas, mas eu realmente não tinha o que dizer. Eu estava um pouco confuso. Se eu olhasse de longe para Nico, eu não teria a mínima idéia do quanto ele sofreu.

–Ryan... Eu acho que isso passa logo... -Annabeth tentou me consolar, sem sucesso.

Não conseguia colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Me sentei novamente, olhando para o mar, sem me atrever a falar nada. Eu estava confuso. Não sabia se sinto pena ou raiva de Nico por ter descontado em mim.

–Não fique bravo com ele, Ryan. -Annabeth continuava a tentar me confortar, e continuava fracassando. -Mais tarde vocês conversam...

Apenas assenti para Annabeth. Nem me lembrava que ei costumava a gaguejar perto dela. Talvez eu ainda gaguejasse, se minha mente conseguisse se concentrar e entendesse que ela estava ali. Eu não ia fazer nada do que ela disse. Acho que eu preferia deixar Nico quieto.

Um silencio mortal se seguiu depois, percebi que já não havia sentido permanecer ali. O sol já estava quase se pondo, então preferi voltar para o chalé. Lancei um olhar para Annabeth, explicando que eu voltaria para o chalé.

Me levantei. Um vento, quase frio, batia em meu rosto, fazendo as folhas das árvores balançarem. O vento produzia na água um efeito que eu sempre gostara de assistir. Era como se a água tremesse, como se tivesse vergonha do vento. Nem sequer me despedi de Annabeth, acho que ela também não pensou que eu iria permanecer lá. Apenas assentiu, quando lhe lancei um último olhar.

Fui andando, em direção ao meu chalé, passando pelo pavilhão de refeitório e pela casa grande. os dois lugares estavam desertos. O refeitório com as grandes mesas vazias, e a casa grande, como quase sempre, com as luzes apagadas. Para ser sincero, nos meus dois dias e meio aqui, eu nunca as havia visto acesas. A casa grande era assustadora.

Depois de andar por cerca de dez minutos, me ocorreu que desde que eu chegara ao acampamento, eu nunca tinha tomado banho. Meio estranho, mais verdade. Eu não tinha nem idéia de onde ficavam os chuveiros. Ah, deixando os banhos para lá, talvez eu perguntasse à Nico sobre isso depois.

Eu continuava andando reto, na direção dos chalés. Chagando mais perto, finalmente me dei a oportunidade de olhar bem para eles. Estavam meio que na forma de um "U". Na frente, haviam os chalés maiores, numero um e dois. Sendo um dourado, decorado com o que pareciam ser verdadeiros raios. O outro era mais elegante, mais feminino. As janelas eram emolduradas por penas de pavão, e havia o desenho de um nas paredes prateadas. Se você olhasse muito tempo para a pintura, você podia ver os desenhos se moverem. Em minha visão, o pavão se tornou uma vaca, que se transformou em uma pessoa. Ou melhor, num casal. Infelizmente não havia semideuses ali. O chalé de Hera, assim como o de Zeus, (atualmente) estava vazio. Mais adiante, eu podia ver um chalé coma parede encrostada com conchas marinhas. Poseidon, com certeza. Aquele era o chalé de Percy. Mas... Eu não sei o que se passou com Percy, porém o único campista que permanecia ali era o ciclope Tyson. Esses eram os chalés principais. Havia mais alguns, menores. Pude notar o chalé vermelho-rubro, de Ares e o rosa-bebe, de Afrodite. Havia também o chalé prateado de Athena, que eu já visitara, e outro chalé dourado, decorado com desenhos de sóis. Não enrolei muito mais, e logo me dirigi ao chalé negro, numero 13, que eu dividia com Nico. Antes de abrir a porta, hesitei. O que eu faria se Nico estivesse ali? Ah, deixa para lá. Respirei fundo, e abri a porta.

Sim, Nico estava lá. Mas estava em cima de sua cama, concentrado lendo um livro. Nico estava tão concentrado no livro que nem mesmo levantava os olhos. Não sei quanto tempo ele demorou para me notar, mas ele me notou.

–Ah... Ryan. Bem... Eu queria pedir desculpas, por hoje mais cedo. -Nico falou pausada e secamente. Como se estivesse arrependido, porém não completamente.

–Ah, tudo bem. O que você tá lendo? -Minhas idéias para puxar assunto são tão ruins que eu mesmo me surpreendo.

- Se chama Harry Potter. -Quando Nico respondeu, tive que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada. Não ria Ryan! Se você rir, eu te jogo do monte Olimpo!

Nico deve ter percebido que eu segurava o riso, por que logo depois perguntou:

–Qual é graça? -Ele me fitava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como quem brinca. Mas ainda sim, podia-se ver um traço de seriedade no rosto.

Tá, e agora? O que eu falaria agora? "É porque Hogwarts é real, eu estudo lá. Quer jogar Quadribol um dia desses?"? Na via das duvidas, decidi ficar quieto, enquanto pensava numa desculpa.

–Ah, eu já li Harry Potter. É ótimo! -Eu estava prestes em me bater. Como eu sou burro! Nico percebeu que aquela não era a graça, mas apenas revirou os olhos e voltou para o livro.

–Hã Nico... Onde ficam os chuveiros? -Perguntei visivelmente constrangido. -Tem uns três dias que eu não tomo banho...

Nico deve ter percebido o quanto eu estava fedido -pelo menos deveria estar- porque logo torceu o nariz.

–Na casa grande. Sai perguntando para quem você ver lá.

Não foi a melhor dica que Nico tinha me dado, mas apesar de continuar seco, ele estava muito mais amistoso comigo. E quem diabos estaria na casa grande? Assenti, e fui pegar uma roupa. Notei que ainda estava com o pijama, e que minha camiseta estava um bagaço. Obviamente, peguei uma outra, juntamente com uma calça jeans. Saí do nosso chalé, sem dizer nada a Nico, e me dirigi a casa grande. Não ficava longe de lá. Passei apenas por um breve gramado.

Me aproximei de uma grande e majestosa casa vermelha, que tinha uma espécie de portão, pelo qual hesitei, mas acabei me obrigando a entrar. A casa era mais bonita -e menos assustadora-por dentro do que por fora. Um doce cheiro invadiu minhas narinas e encheu meu pulmão. Um cheiro ainda mais doce, mas não enjoativo, que o da enfermaria.

–Olá? -Gaguejei. Mais para mim mesmo, por mais que eu tentasse localizar alguém para perguntar sobre os chuveiros. -Alguém aqui?

Nada em resposta. Devo ter passado pelo menos um minuto, apenas tentando absorver a paisagem do lugar onde eu estava. As paredes escuras, vários corredores, portas, escadas e quadros abstratos. Continuei sem resposta. Mas essa situação se reverteu. Comecei a escutar passos. Vindos de trás de mim.

Me virei, na tentativa de ver o que me "seguia". Mas antes que meu olhar alcançasse o alvo, senti uma mão fria tocar meu ombro esquerdo. Eu tive vontade de gritar e sair correndo, mas acho que o que quer que fosse, viria atrás de mim.

–Você... -Sussurrou uma voz rouca e tão assustadora que fez minhas pernas tremerem, e arrepiou minha nuca.

Quando me virei para trás, notei que a mão que agarrara meu ombro, pertencia a uma menina ruiva, de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes. Quando digo "olhos verdes", não quero dizer "íris verde", e sim todo um globo ocular verde. Fiz o que qualquer ser faria. Esqueci todos os pensamentos de antes, e simplesmente disparei.

–Ei espera! -Gritou a menina, já sem a voz assustadora de antes, o que me fez parar para olha-la. -O que foi? Por que você correu? Quem é você? Ah não! Eu disse algo... "assustador"? Algo que parecesse uma profecia?

Foram tantas perguntas, que mesmo depois de um minuto de corrida, ainda tive que parar para refletir.

–Hã... Corri porque você disse "você", com uma voz e olhos sinistros, meu nome é Ryan, você me assustou, mas não acho que foi uma profecia. Foi uma única palavra. -Depois da última frase, ela se aliviou um pouco.

–Prazer, meu nome é Rachel. Sou o oráculo de Delfos. Desculpe por parecer uma ruiva maníaca agora a pouco. -Agora que eu não corriadesesperadamente dela, notei que Rachel era bonita. Não como Annabeth, mas era bonita.

–Prazer Rachel... -estendi a mão para ela, sem graça. -É... Eu estava procurando os chuveiros. Você poderia me dizer...

–Terceira porta a direita. -Falou a garota ruiva, antes que eu sequer terminasse a frase.

Balbuciei um agradecimento para Rachel, e comecei a procurar meu querido banho. Quando entrei no chuveiro, notei que a água era fria, mas pouco importava, pelo menos, eu ficaria limpo. Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo, e pensei em Rachel. De certa forma, sei que ela marcará minha vida.

Passei um bom tempo pensando na vida. Resisti a tentação de começar um show "live in chuveiro", pelo medo de Rachel poder ouvir. Preferi andar mais rápido com o banho. Logo seria hora do jantar, e Nico poderia muito bem comer minha comida também.

Saí do chuveiro, e coloquei minhas roupas. Quando abri a porta, me deparei com Rachel. A ruiva maniaca.

–Ryan, sim eu sei que esse é seu nome. Você vai me achar estranha por dizer isso, mas eu vejo muita coisa, e vi que você tem um futuro notável. Te aviso, seu futuro, está bem perto de começar. -Disse Rachel, com uma expressão bastante séria. Como viu que eu não tinha intenção de interrompe-la, ela continuou. -Já fez coisas notáveis, mesmo nesse pouco tempo. Vai fazer coisas ainda mais notáveis.

Para ser sincero, eu tinha muito medo dela. Ela era doida.

–Não tenha medo de mim. Eu sei o que eu digo. Também vi que você me acha doida. Mas mesmo assim, te garanto que no futuro, num futuro próximo, nos tornaremos grandes amigos, Ryan, filho de Hades.

Assenti, e saí correndo, antes que a maníaca ruiva dissesse que iríamos casar e ter quatro filhos. Bem melhor eu ficar no chalé e ver Nico lendo Harry Potter.

–Nos veremos em breve Ryan. E eu não estou macumbando você. -Isso foi a última coisa que escutei de Rachel, antes que ela ficasse para trás. Era maníaca, mas parecia ser gene fina.

Saí da casa grande. Indo novamente em direção ao chalé. Comecei a refletir sobre a minha conversa com a ruiva doida. Ela disse que era o oráculo de Delfos. O que diabos é o oráculo de Delfos? Para mim, ela era a macumbeira da casa vermelha.

Rachel invadiu meus pensamentos durante o percurso. Pensei no que ela disse sobre ver as coisas, e sobre ver que eu faria coisas notáveis. Ou melhor, ela disse que eu ia fazer MAIS coisas notáveis.

Lista do que eu fiz de notável até agora:

–Desmaiei a Clarisse

–Tenho asas de morcego

–Fui espancado no captura abandeira

–Fiquei uns três dias de pijama

–Invadi a "casa" da Rachel.

Tá, eu podia parecer mais maníaco que ela.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por minha chegada no chalé. Quando abri a porta, encontrei Nico sentado no chão, escutando -Claro. - AC/DC no último volume. Eu teria que aprender a gostar -muito- de AC/DC.

Não falei com Nico. Provavelmente já deveríamos ir jantar. Não demorou muito a tocar a trompa, que sinalizava que já podíamos ir jantar. Nico não saiu correndo como no meu primeiro dia, foi calmamente se dirigindo até a porta, e me lançou um olhar para me convidar a fazer o mesmo. O acompanhei, e fomos até o pavilhão do refeitório sem nenhuma palavra. Nico podia não ser amigável, mas já não era grosso.

Nos sentamos na nossa mesa em silencio. Depois do habitual discurso de Quirón, e do sacrifício para os deuses, nos alimentamos e seguimos de volta, no mesmo ritmo calado para o chalé.

Nada de especial acontecera naquele jantar, a não ser talvez, por um dos olhares que Rachel me lançou. Ela comia na mesa de Quirón e Dionisio. Claro que eu não teria medo se tivesse sido um simples olhar, mas não. Ela me lançou um sorriso macabro, e fez aqueles olhos ficarem totalmente verdes de novo. Eu estremeci, e Nico até abafou uma risadinha enquanto Rachel sorria -agora amigavelmente- para mim.

Meus dias no acampamento foram bons, porém passaram rápido. Mas três acontecimentos realmente ficaram em minha memória.

Sendo o primeiro deles, quando fazia uma semana que eu chegara ao acampamento. Minha primeira aula de equitação de pégaso.


	9. Eu e Meu Talento Com Cavalos

Sendo o primeiro deles, quando fazia uma semana que eu chegara ao acampamento. Minha primeira aula de equitação de pégasu.

Eu já tinha participado de aulas de esgrima, escalei, e até fiz algumas bobas no local de artes e ofícios. A única coisa que eu ainda não tinha feito, era tentar montar um pégasu. Não que eu esteja com medo ou algo assim... Tá, eu só não me sinto exatamente confortável em cima de um cavalo QUE VOA. Eu posso voar muito bem de vassoura, nunca deixei uma bola sequer passar pelas balizas, mas sinceramente, eu não sou nada fã desses cavalos.

O dia amanheceu meio nublado. Nada que me impedisse de aceitar o convite de Annabeth de ir para a equitação de pégasu. Eu não sentia frio, apesar da manhã não ser nem um pouco quente.

Nico já devia ter saído para as atividades dele, porque não estava mais no chalé. Adquiri o habito de dormir só de cueca com o Nico. Nosso chalé nunca estava organizado. Nico costumava a deixar CDs, roupas, e até armas espalhadas pelo chalé. Não que eu não tivesse minha parte da bagunça. Nico ainda era meio frio em relação a mim, porém, acho que eu quase podia chama-lo de "amigo".

Vesti a camisa do acampamento e uma bermuda qualquer. Nico, mais uma vez, tinha razão, dormir de cueca era muito mais pratico.

Quando saí do chalé, um sol preguiçoso se estendia pelo acampamento. Respirei fundo, para absorver um pouco do ar frio daquela manhã. Eu, pessoalmente, gostava muito de manhãs frias. O tempo no acampamento era sempre ensolarado, porém, isso nunca impediu uma brisa fria de estar presente. Mesmo a manhã estando muito agradável, eu continuava relutante sobre os pégasus. Annabeth precisou insistir muito para que entrasse na minha cabeça que eu não vou ser devorado por um pégasu. Se fosse outra pessoa, eu não iria de jeito nenhum, mas era Annabeth, e eu continuava sem conseguir dizer não para ela.

Eu ainda bocejava, mas me obriguei a sair do chalé. Andei com passos tão preguiçosos quanto aquela manhã. O acampamento era grande, e levei dez minutos para chegar até o estábulo. No meu percurso, passei pela arena, que estava apinhada de campistas, e pelo arsenal. Por mim, eu estaria em um dos dois, mas a imagem de Annabeth sorrindo para mim não saia da minha cabeça.

Novamente, respirei o ar frio e fresco, aproveitando o máximo aquela sensação. No lugar onde eu morava, o ar não poderia ser tão fresco. Eu podia ver outros campistas andando, provavelmente em direção ao estábulo também, quase tão preguiçosamente quanto eu. Se estivesse em casa, provavelmente eu ficaria um bom tempo deitado na cama, encarando o teto e com a janela aberta.

Me desviei dos meus pensamentos no momento em que cheguei no estábulo. Estava um pouco cheio, mas nenhum dos campistas me chamava a atenção, não quando Annabeth sorria a acenava para mim. Quando me aproximei dela, ela logo me apontou um cavalo alado preto.

–Ryan, esse é BlackJack, e ele vai ensinar você a voar. -Eu estava morrendo de medo de subir no cavalo alado, mas o sorriso radiante de Annabeth me impedia de tremer. Mas não de gaguejar.

–O-obrigado... -Gaguejei, como de costume.

–Ei chefe! -Não vou negar que eu caí para trás quando o pégasu falou.

Annabeth olhou tristemente para o pégasu. Percy. Toda vez que Annabeth exibia aquele olhar, era por causa dele.

–Não me chame de chefe. -Falei quase que por impulso.

Annabeth intensificou seu olhar triste. Talvez eu a tenha lembrado -de novo- de Percy. Creio que para disfarçar, ela me lançou um sorriso radiante.

–Bem, Ryan, como esse é seu primeiro vôo, vou pedir para o BlackJack pegar leve com você. -Eu gelei. Que ótimo, agora eu estava nas mãos -ou patas- de um pégasu falante, que eu ainda achava que queria minhas tripas.

Annabeth riu. Talvez eu deixasse meio obvio que eu tinha um pouco de medo de pégasus.

–Suba nele, Ryan! -Convidou Annabeth, pelo visto, animada. Ao contrario de mim.

Eu assenti, montando o cavalo alado comedor de tripas. Sério, eu nunca vou confiar em um pégasu.

–Segure-se garoto! -Até hoje, eu continuo na duvida se foi um relincho ou se ele realmente falou comigo. Não é necessário dizer que eu estremeci.

Antes que Annabeth abrisse a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, o pégasu negro saiu, num pulo, do chão. Obviamente eu não estava gritando. Tá, talvez eu tenha gritado por um segundo. Tá, talvez por um pouco mais que um segundo. Tá, talvez eu tenha berrado loucamente.

–Menino, por acaso você tem algum problema? -Perguntou BlackJack. Talvez, só talvez, porque eu ainda estava berrando loucamente nos ares. O cavalo riu. Você já viu um cavalo rir? Você já viu um cavalo alado rir? Você já viu um cavalo alado rir enquanto você berra como um louco?Se não, você tem sorte. Muita sorte.

–Calma garoto, calma... -Ah ótimo, agora um cavalo falava comigo como se eu fosse um cachorro. -Eu não vou te fazer mal... -Eu continuava a achar que ele ia comer minhas entranhas, porém, parei de berrar. -Isso... Muito bem... Agora segure-se bem no meu pescoço.

E agora? Que diabos pode vir a seguir?

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -Um looping e meus proprios gritos foram a resposta. Claro. Deixe o menino ainda mais apavorado com um looping.

–Você tem cara de quem nunca voou antes. -ria-se o cavalo.

–Claro que eu já voei antes! -Respondi, com uma pontada de raiva. -Claro que já!

–Como, humano? - "Ah, eu tenho asas de morcego e posso voar de vassoura, porque eu sou um bruxo!" Essa frase até passou pela minha cabeça, mas seria burrice dizer o meu segredo a um cavalo comedor de tripas.

Decidi deixar a pergunta no ar. O ar... Eu até havia esquecido do ar fresco e frio daquela bonita manhã. Eu podia ouvir o farfalhar gentil das árvores, e bem abaixo de mim, o barulho da correnteza do rio. Talvez voar de pégasu não fosse tão ruim assim. Uma brisa fria batia insistentemente no meu rosto, não que ela não fosse agradavel. Por alguns segundos, eu me esqueci do medo que eu tinha de pégasus. Eu via as árvores, a pequena praia e até mesmo o pinheiro de Thalia. Eu nunca tinha visto o acampamento tão bonito. Lá embaixo, eu via vários pontinhos laranjas, os campistas. Voar em um pégasu não era tão diferente de voar numa vassoura. Pelo menos no pégasu eu não tinha que me preocupar com a goles. Eu me sentia como aqueles caras suicidas que pulam de montanhas com asas delta.

–E aí, Ryan? -Eu acho que nunca fiquei tão assustado em toda minha vida. Ótimo, a maníaca ruiva me seguia até em cima dos cavalos agora?

Lá estava ela, montada em um cavalo tão branco que se podia pensar que ele caíra num balde de tinta. O cavalo era extremamente bem cuidado, crina penteada e pelos lisos e sedosos. Até o rabo dele parecia ter sido escovado durante horas. Eu não tinha mais falado com Rachel desde o nosso encontro acidental na casa grande. Apesar de ela ter dito que seriamos amigos, eu continuava com medo dela. Muito medo. Rachel era bem bonita. Cabelos bem ruivos e longos. sardas charmosas por todo o rosto, e olhos verdes. (Íris, não olhos.). Na sua expressão, havia um quase riso. Ela provavelmente achou graça no susto que eu tomei quando ela chegou. Se eu não tivesse quase caído do pégasu, provavelmente teria sido engraçado.

–Ué, se assustou? -Rachel riu.

Sério, se Rachel não fosse uma garota eu batia nela. A menina continuava no seu meio riso, que agora era quase uma risada, devido a minha expressão.

–Você não leva em consideração o que eu disse, leva? -Perguntou a ruiva. Realmente eu não levava. Eu não achava que poderíamos ser "grandes" amigos. Não mesmo. Mais uma vez, eu estava errado.

–Sinceramente? Não. -Respondi secamente.

–Não, não. Não sobre sermos amigos, eu quis dizer sobre você ser notável. -Um silêncio incomodo ficou no ar. Como assim EU ser notável? Ela só podia estar brincando. -Ryan, eu sei que você não acredita no que eu disse, mas eu vi isso.

–Mesmo assim, o que você viu só pode estar errado. -Eu costumava a ficar na defensiva, mas Rachel dizia coisas absurdas de mais para mim.

Mas a garota nunca agiu da forma que eu esperava, por que começaria agora? Então Rachel sorriu. Se você tem esperanças de entendê-la algum dia, desista. Eu desisti naquele momento. Não ousei perguntar porque ela estivera sorrindo. Eu até que simpatizei mais com ela naquele exato momento. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito. Tranquilo. Gostoso de se olhar. Um sorriso que te faz vontade de sorrir também. Acho que nossa amizade começou naquele exato momento. Sinceramente, teria sido um começo incrível, se eu em toda minha glória, não tivesse caído do cavalo. Até hoje, eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu. Só sei que acordei na enfermaria. Uns três dias depois. Com uma cicatriz na perna esquerda. Ah, é. E com ela quebrada também. A primeira coisa que notei foi que Nico estava sentado, adormecido (babando), numa cadeira do meu lado. Nico dormindo? Então já devia ser meio-dia. Nem me atrevi a levantar. Daria uma de Nico hoje. E essa foi a primeira história que eu poderia contar quando saísse do acampamento. A primeira interessante. Ou quase interessante.


	10. Onde Ela Se Meteu?

O segundo acontecimento marcante no acampamento, foi bem diferente do primeiro. E bem menos doloroso. Quando fui colocar a calça, me deparei com a cicatriz adquirida na quedo de pegasu. Apesar da cicatriz ser discreta, permaneceu em minha perna. Até que é uma cicatriz legal. Quer dizer, se alguém perguntar, eu posso inventar algum acontecimento mirabolante, que envolva um ato heróico e uma donzela indefesa. Na primeira vez que resolvi mentir essa história, não me saí muito bem. Digamos que no meu terceiro ano de Hogwarts eu tenha tentado. "Ah, fui ferido por a espada de... De um troll, quando tentei salvar minha amiga Rachel." fala sério. Minha porta duvidaria de mim. Pelo menos eu não tive que contar que eu, lindamente, caí de um pegasu. Vamos omitir essa parte. Voltando para o acontecimento marcante.

Eu estava andando em direção a arena de combate. Nico até me pediu para acordá-lo. Mas, vai por mim, você não quer saber o que te acontece se você acorda-lo as sete da manhã. Só posso dizer que ele te faz dormir. Para sempre. De preferencia de baixo da terra. Num caixão. Pois é. Não se acorda um Nico adormecido. A manhã ainda estava fria, porém, por experiência, eu sabia que logo a temperatura se tornaria realmente agradável. Aqui nunca chove, mas mesmo se chovesse, não me impediria de ir para o treino com espadas. Rachel não gosta de espadas, mas costuma ir ao treinamento para me acompanhar. Realmente, nos tornamos bons amigos.

As vezes, parecia esquisito. Alguém da idade de Rachel não costumava a andar com alguém da minha. Na verdade, eu não tinha amigos da minha idade. O mais novo era Nico. Que tinha quatorze anos. Se é que eu posso chamar ele de amigo. Sinceramente, eu desisto de entende-lo. Mesmo ele se tornando bem mais compreensivo comigo, continuávamos tendo algumas recaídas. Bem, a maioria delas acabava comigo estatelado no chão. Nada legal. Por falar nele, logo deveria estar acordado. "Tomara que ele não me bata!", pensei. Mesmo meu irmão não sendo nenhum boxeador ou coisa assim, você realmente não quer levar porrada dele.

Me desviando desses pensamentos, continuei seguindo até a arena. Eu estava realmente animado. Sempre que se tratava de aulas de esgrima eu estava animado. Se eu prestasse atenção no farfalhar da árvores, eu podia distinguir os risinhos das driades. Apesar de tudo, eu já estava acostumado com isso. Elas deviam achar alguma graça em mim. A medida que eu me aproximava do portão eu podia ouvir o bater das espadas dos poucos campistas que ali estavam. Era realmente cedo para ir treinar, mas eu gostava assim.

Em alguns segundos eu me encontrava de frente para a porta, que quando aberta me permitiu ouvir o tilintar das espadas dos campistas que já estavam lá. Eu não conseguia ver Rachel em lugar nenhum. Geralmente ela estava sentada em algum lugar só assistindo aos esgrimistas. "Ela não vai me deixar ali sozinho. Ela não faria uma coisa dessas. Eu acho." Pensei. Sinceramente, eu queria matá-la. Ela não apareceu, o que me tirou a vontade de treinar. Claro, eu pratiquei um pouco, mas em Rachel lá não tem tanta graça. Principalmente por que não tem ninguém mais para assustar.

Resolvi ir eu mesmo atrás dela. Provavelmente ela tinha resolvido dar uma de Nico. Saí da arena, em direção a casa grande. Os filhos de Hefesto haviam construído uma ponte, para que pudéssemos atravessar o riozinho que separava o acampamento. Minha caminhada até a casa grande não se estendeu por mais do que dez minutos. Talvez nem isso. O quarto de Rachel era no segundo andar, e era um pouco menor que os chalés. Fora decorado bem ao seu estilo, com pinturas, tanto dela quanto de outros artistas famosos, por toda parede branca. Haviam também algumas estatuas, telas brancas e vários estojos de lápis e tintas espalhados pelo quarto. Sinceramente, aquilo nem mesmo parecia um quarto. A Rachel que eu esperava que fosse abrir a porta, era aquela garota com um sorriso que quase ofuscava as sardas do rosto, com os cabelos presos e com a cara suja de tinta. Mas não foi o que eu esperava. Quem atendeu a porta não foi nem mesmo Rachel. O homem que atendeu a porta tinha uma cara de eu-te-odeio-por-estar-respirando, que me era muito familiar. O que me fez perceber quem o homem era, foi o forte cheiro de coca diet. Sr. D. Nem mesmo olhou para mim, apenas me empurrou para fora de seu caminho.

–Onde ela está? -Perguntei, quando o deus já estava descendo a escada.

–É exatamente o que estamos nos perguntando. -Respondeu Dionisio, sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

Como alguém tem a capacidade disso? Ele simplesmente me deu a noticia de que minha melhor amiga desapareceu sem nem ao menos olhar nos meus olhos. Pelo menos isso o impediu de ver as lágrimas que se formaram nos meus olhos. Desci as escadas correndo e chorando, indo em direção aos chalés. Não parei para olhar nada no meu caminho, e apenas bati a porta do chalé as minhas costas, ainda chorando. Cada vez mais audivelmente. Acho que eu estava soluçando alto de mais, por que até mesmo Nico acordou.

–Ryan? -Disse ele, ainda sonolento. -O que houve, Ryan? -Perguntou-me quando percebeu que eu estava chorando.

–A Rachel... -Quando comecei, Nico revirou os olhos. Por algum motivo, ele tinha cismado que eu gostava dela. Como mais do que uma amiga. -Ninguém a encontra em lugar nenhum! Nico, Rachel sumiu. -Comecei a chorar ainda mais, talvez por que eu tinha percebido o quão real a situação era.

Nico me abraçou. Provavelmente, eu me perguntaria porque. Mas nem mesmo nisso eu podia pensar. Minha mente só se focava num pensamento: Eu precisava encontrá-la.


	11. Se Ele Sorri, Eu Sorrio

O terceiro acontecimento marcante foi o mais perigoso, violento, estúpido, excitante e mortífero de todos. Fazia dois dias de que Rachel tinha sumido, e eu não fazia mais nada. Não comia, não treinava, não dormia, não falava, não sorria, e só chorava. Meu rosto estava marcado por olheiras, e a imagem que os campistas tinham de mim se transformou num garoto de olhar gasto, vago e com os olhos sempre encharcados. Eu não tinha dormido a noite, só chorado. Fui lavar o meu rosto, quando Nico se levantou. Por mais surpreendente que isso pudesse ser, seus olhos tinham as mesmas olheiras que os meus, e estavam vermelhos também. Rachel era amiga dele também.

–Se sente melhor? -Ele perguntou, com um sorriso forçado. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Nico sorriu mostrando os dentes. -Você irá. -Disse Nico, enigmático. -Ah, Quirón gostaria de nos ver no anfiteatro.

Eu podia não entender os motivos de Nico, mas se ele sorri, eu sorrio. Tentei forçar um sorriso, mas tudo que consegui foi uma careta. Meu irmão acenou para mim ao sair, como se dissesse "te vejo no anfiteatro". Assenti, concordando com ele. Nos veríamos no anfiteatro.

Eu não queria ir ao anfiteatro. Realmente não. Se eu pudesse, eu passaria novamente o dia chorando e gritando. Meu travesseiro já estava sujo, e ainda molhado com as lágrimas mais recentes. Fui ao pequeno lavabo que tínhamos no chalé. Quando me olhei no espelho, constatei que minhas olheiras estavam um tanto mais profundas do que eu esperava. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos como se alguém tivesse jogado álcool neles, e eu ainda chorava. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas por muito tempo.

Andei para fora do chalé ainda lacrimejando lágrimas grandes e salgadas. O caminho até o anfiteatro não era tão longo, com a ponte que os filhos de Hefesto construíram. O vento batia em meu rosto, levando algumas das lágrimas até meus cabelos. O que não fazia muita diferença, por que logo novas lágrimas tomavam o lugar das primeiras. Foi assim durante grande parte do percurso, apenas eu, meu pensamento e o som do vento. Se Rachel estivesse aqui, estaríamos rindo de alguma bobagem. Mas ela não estava. E o que ficou para substituí-la foram apenas às lágrimas.

Quando adentrei o anfiteatro notei que não havia muitas pessoas lá dentro. Todas se sentavam na primeira fileira, e esperavam aflitos por alguma coisa. Entre essas pessoas estavam Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse. Me sentei entre os dois primeiros, evitando os olhares ferozes que a filha de Ares me lançava. Não tinha tempo para ela. Mal conseguia olhar para Annabeth. Meus olhos exibiam fraqueza de mais. Apesar de que ela também passara um tempo chorando. Um bom tempo, pelo estado em que seus olhos se encontravam. Os olhos de todos os campistas daquela sala estavam marejados. Pelo menos isso. Eu já não me importava de chorar abertamente. Afinal, eu só chorava há dois dias, e acho que os campistas já estavam acostumados a isso. Lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos insistentemente, fazendo-me desistir de tentar pará-las.

–Ryan? Você está bem? -Perguntou Annabeth, me olhando de cima a baixo. Ela parecia estar com pena de mim. Eu odeio quando as pessoas têm pena de mim.

–Estou. -Respondi secamente. Desnecessário dizer: não, eu não estava bem. Mas ninguém estava. Todos se encaravam com caras melancólicas, e exibiam olhares tristes. Todos menos Nico. Meu irmão insistia em ficar com aquele sorriso falso no rosto, como se ele tivesse algum plano.

–Quantos milênios isso vai levar? -Berrou Clarisse, sem nenhuma resposta, obviamente.

–Ryan, estamos todos tristes... -Começou Annabeth. Mas deixou a frase no ar. Pela primeira vez, eu acho a garota não tinha palavras.

Todos se silenciaram e olharam para o palco. Quirón estava lá, com expressão séria. Olhava nos olhos de cada um de nós, e quando foi olhar dentro dos meus, se demorou mais alguns segundos, até desviar o olhar.

–Tenho uma missão para vocês.


	12. RMEFAP

–Tenho uma missão para vocês. -A voz de Quirón ecoou por todo o anfiteatro. Tínhamos uma missão.

Eu continuava sem acreditar nisso. Uma missão? Como isso era possível? Primeiro, Rachel deveria nos dar uma previsão, mas ela não está aqui! Segundo, qual o problema de Quirón para ME mandar a uma missão? Qual é, muito mais fácil eu acabar matando alguém do que ajudando em qualquer coisa. Nico sorriu e piscou para mim. Obra dele. Com certeza. Eu lhe devo uma. Provavelmente ele iria querer que eu pagasse com McLanche Feliz.

–Que tipo de missão? -Clarisse perguntou, exibindo seu sorriso assassino habitual.

–Resgatar o oráculo. -Quirón estava tão sério que por um segundo todo o anfiteatro silenciou. -Não temos a menor ideia do que pode lhes acontecer. Os voluntários irão por sua própria conta e risco.

–Conte comigo. -Falou Clarisse, sorrindo.

–Ideia minha. Eu lidero. -Nico sorriu para mim.

–Eu vou. -Annabeth olhava friamente para Quirón. -Com certeza, eu vou.

–Conte comigo. -Falou a garota, a irmã de Annabeth, que uma vez atendeu a porta para mim. Annie.

–E... Comigo. -Falei firmemente. Minha voz ecoou por todo o anfiteatro. -Pela Rachel.

–Os voluntários estão escolhidos. Prestem bastante atenção nas minhas instruções. Não sabemos onde Rachel está. Não temos ideia. Mas notamos algo incomum no quarto dela. Um mapa. E no mapa estava marcado o topo da estatua da liberdade. Talvez ela não esteja lá. Talvez seja uma pura perda de tempo, mas vale tentar. -Essa última frase foi como levar uma facada no peito. Rachel poderia nem mesmo estar lá.

–Não importa. -Soltei, quase involuntariamente. -É pela Rachel. Ela vale a pena. Mesmo que a pena seja morte.

–E que o resultado seja nada. -Acrescentou Nico. Não esta a ajudando muito. -Teremos tentado. -Ele sorriu para mim. O sorriso de Nico me passava confiança.

Quirón também sorriu. Um sorriso amarelado, mas um sorriso. Ele tinha medo do que podia nos acontecer, mas, com certeza, se orgulhava da nossa coragem. Disso, até eu me orgulhava.

–Voltando as explicações. Temos um bilhete. Um bilhete de Rachel. Não sabemos para quem, só temos letras aleatórias. "RMEFAP", faz sentido para alguém?

–Ryan, me encontre em frente a praia. Pode ser isso. -A teoria parecia ridicula, mas já nos passamos mensagens deste modo antes.

Todos me olharam confusos. Claro, é um código ridículo, mas... Bem, entre mim e Rachel... Bem... Coisas assim. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhado. Da próxima vez, posso ficar calado.

–Poderia ser. Eles já usaram códigos assim antes. São bem vagos, mas é tudo que temos. -Falou Nico, fitando todos no anfiteatro, com o olhar seco como sua voz. -É a pista que temos.

Alguns protestaram em sussurros, mas no final, era a única estratégia que poderíamos seguir. Supus que ela estivesse em uma praia de Nova York, o que faz um certo sentido. Provavelmente numa praia bem perto da estatua da liberdade. Era no que meu cérebro podia pensar.

–Vamos confiar em letras aleatórias e no idiota ali. -Sussurrou Clarisse, entre os dentes trincados. -Ótimo.

Não me dei ao luxo de responder. Clarisse só via o que queria ver, e se ela quisesse ver o bilhete como algo idiota, ela veria. Do mesmo jeito que eu o via como uma pista.

–Argos não pode levá-los muito longe, crianças. Sinto muito, ao chegar a Nova York estarão sozinhos. -Informou Quirón, com o olhar solene.

–Bah. Não deve ser tão difícil andar em Nova York. Conhecemos Manhattan. Travamos uma batalha lá. -Na última parte, meu irmão até sorriu, de leve.

Clarisse abaixou a cabeça. Como sempre fazia ao passar no chalé de Afrodite ou algo assim. Silena. Haviam me contado sobre ela. Uma heroína, sem dúvida. Mas, mais do que isso, a melhor amiga de Clarisse. Olhei para o chão, torcendo para não perder minha melhor amiga. A que estavamos arriscando nossa vida para salvar.

–Sim, Nico. Vocês podem se virar por lá. Argos levará vocês até Manhattan. Não pode seguir mais do que isso. Podem escolher armas. -Quirón lançou um olhar para Clarisse. Censurando a lança elétrica que ela segurava. -Não é hora para demonstrações, criança. -Quirón só recomeçou quando a filha de Ares largou a arma. -Sejam discretos, não precisamos de mortais descobrindo seus segredos. Decidimos... Hum... Convocar reforços.

Nesta última frase, Nico trincou os dentes. Ele odiava ser ajudado. Mas não naquele momento. Não por aquela pessoa. Não exatamente por ela. Eu já tinha ouvido falar dela. Cabelos pretos, íris incrivelmente azul e estilo punk. A tenente das caçadoras de Ártemis. Thalia Grace.

–Olá. -Cumprimentou ela, jogando a trança em suas costas. -Soube que precisavam de ajuda. -Sorriu.

Annabeth, Clarisse e Nico sairam correndo até ela. A primeira a abraçou, porém os últimos dois a trataram mais formalmente. Mesmo assim, ninguém escondia a alegria de vê-la.

–Quem são os novatos? -Perguntou a caçadora, referindo-se a mim e a Annie.

–Este é Ryan, irmão de Nico. -Annabeth apontava para mim, e Thalia se aproximava. -E aquela é Annie. Irmã minha.

–Prazer. Ryan...?-Thalia apertava minha mão. Ela definitivamente tinha força nas dela.

–Keynes. Ryan Keynes. Prazer. Thalia Grace certo? -Respondi timidamente. Não tinha muito talento para falar com pessoas. Apesar de não ter sido exatamente simpático, a tenente sorriu para mim.

–Sim. Prazer. -Sorri de volta para Thalia. Ela parecia ser legal. -Então vamos? Algo mais que os garotos tenham que saber?

–Não, tenente. -Respondeu Quirón. -Já dei todas as informações que possuímos.

–Thalia, Quirón. Thalia. -Pediu a menina.

–Sim, Thalia. -Riu Quirón. -Podem ir. Argos espera por vocês.

Argos estava na porta do anfiteatro, esperando-nos com um doblô. Buzinando de leve, para que não demorássemos. Thalia e Annabeth, que eu preferia muito que se sentasse ao meu lado, sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras no fundo, conversando animadamente sobre missões da caçada e monumentos arquitetônicos. Não era a conversa mais legal do mundo. Claro, Nico entrou primeiro, foca do em uma das janelas. Adivinha quem estava na outra? Clarisse. E o meio sobra para quem mesmo? Não é para Annie. Droga. Estávamos todos ajeitados, quando Argos deu a partida. Argos olhou para nós, perguntando se estávamos prontos.

–Ah, Argos, -Começou Nico, tirando algo da jaqueta. -pode colocar esse CD aqui?

Três chances para adivinhar de quem era o CD. As duas primeiras não valem.

–Ah não Nico! Cara, você ainda não entendeu que Green Day é bem melhor que AC/DC? -Resmungou Thalia.

–Cala a boca Thalia. -Retrucou Nico.

A pequena viagem seguiu nesse ritmo até o fim da estrada deserta que antecedia o acampamento. Meu irmão e Thalia brigando, Argos revirou os (vários) olhos, Annie bancando a superior e Annabeth... Ah, sendo Annabeth. Sendo linda. Mas uma surpresa nos aguardava na porta RMEFAP não significava o que pensávamos.

Significava: Ryan, minotauro em frente a porta.


	13. Maldito Seja Aquele Boi

Que ótimo, agora esse boi voltou, pensei. E dessa vez, eu não tinha minha varinha. Que lindo. Lembrete para mim: Nunca, NUNCA sair sem minha varinha. Só para o caso de um boi ou algo parecido resolver dar as caras por aí.

–Ótimo. -Murmurou Thalia, como se lesse meus pensamentos. -Um boi.

As duas filhas de Athena sacaram pequenas facas, que eu duvido que seriam de grande utilidade. Nico, eu não sei de onde, tirou uma espada de bronze celestial, e me jogou três facas do mesmo material. Ah, vamos jogar facas no boi maldito, e, mesmo que elas ricocheteiem na pele dele, vamos ver se ele não morre! Pelo menos Thalia tinha uma arma decente. Um arco-e-flecha que, com certeza, era abençoado por Artemis. Sua aljava cheia de flechas, parecia se encher mais a cada seta que ela retirava. A semideusa brandiu um escudo que até mesmo Argos evitou olhar. Abriu a porta do carro, e sai num pulo.

–Hora do show. -sussurrou ela, sorrindo. Aparentemente, ela sentia falta de uma briga como essa.

Annabeth foi atrás de Thalia, empunhando sua faca, segurando-a com uma força que provavelmente a machucava. Clarisse acotovelou-me para que eu saísse do carro, dando passagem para ela. Claro, eu caí em cima de Nico, que já saia do carro. Por tanto, eu caí no chão, sendo quase pisoteado por Clarisse. Saiu com sua lança elétrica e com olhar mortífero, avançando contra o monstro segurando sua lança elétrica.

Annie começou a arremessar suas facas. Devia ter pelo menos uma dúzia. Sua mira era surpreendente, com certeza, pois nenhuma vez ela errou a faca, poupando Annabeth, que avançara para o minotauro, golpeando-o com sua faca, e Clarisse, com sua lança e força brutal. Porém as facas não produziam efeitos no minotauro, ficando presas em seu corpo, sem o menor sinal de sequer incomodá-lo. Sua irmã tentou a sorte no combate corpo a corpo. Não, a sorte não estava exatamente do seu lado. Com o casco, o animal acertou a semideusa na têmpora, incapacitando-a, mas não havia tempo a perder. Sobreviver primeiro, sentimentos depois. Mesmo minha participação sendo patética, eu tentei ajudar. Apenas uma das minhas facas acertou a criatura, em seu braço peludo, como as de Annie, não surtiram efeito. As flechas de Thalia foram as primeiras a surtir algum efeito, fazendo a criatura gemer de dor. O que não é nada legal de se ouvir. Nesse breve momento de distração do animal, Clarisse foi até ele, cravando a lança em sua perna esquerda. O minotauro caiu, e a filha de Ares, claro, terminaria o serviço, trucidando o animal, se Nico não entrasse na frente dela.

Com um movimento de sua espada, meu irmão decepou o monstro, sem demonstrar uma gota de pesar ou arrependimento. Ele tinha que me ensinar isso.

–Sem tempo para mortes teatrais, Clarinha. -Provocou o semideus. Coisa que eu definitivamente não faria. -Nos vemos lá em baixo. -Acrescentou, mirando o minotauro.

Clarisse espumava de raiva. Sei que se ela pudesse, arrancaria a cabeça de meu irmão.

Essa cena passou como um borrão em minha mente. Se o minotauro estava aqui ou no inferno, não me importava. Annabeth estava caída no chão. Desacordada, sua cabeça sangrava e ela não me parecia bem. Suas mãos estavam manchadas do sangue que descia de sua têmpora. Corri ate ela, como se nada mais importasse. Para mim, não importava.

–Annabeth, Annabeth! -Eu gritava. - Annabeth! -Eu sacudia a garota, como se houvesse alguma chance de ela acordar daquela maneira.

Nico pegou-a no colo, o que me deu raiva. Muita raiva.

–Não tem muito jeito. -Falou. -Alguém trouxe kit de primeiros socorros? O jeito é estancar o sangue e esperar ela acordar.

–Percy... Per... Cy... -Chamava Annabeth, me fazendo tremer de raiva. -Percy...


	14. Propósitos e Dietas

Thalia lançou uma pequena bolsa nas mãos de Annie. Na estampa branca, destacava-se uma pequena cruz vermelha. É bom ter pelo menos uma pessoa preparada nesse grupo. Revirando os olhos, a tenente murmurou algo quase inaudível. Algo como "garotos...". Típico. Aproximou-se de Nico, ajudando-o a colocar o corpo de Annabeth no chão. Annie pousou os primeiros socorros ao lado de sua irmã, abrindo-o cuidadosamente. Fechei os olhos com força. Não tinha certeza de que eu queria ver aquilo. Nico riu.  
–Não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos fazendo um curativo, não uma cirurgia. -Debochou ele, agarrando-me pelos ombros, me fazendo olhar para Annabeth. -Você não está com medo, está? -Ele ria. -Fala sério, você adora olhar para ela.  
Fiquei vermelho com seu último comentário. Eu deixava tão na cara assim? É... Digamos que eu nunca fui exatamente discreto. Cara, como eu queria matar o Nico.  
Annie revirou os olhos, como se dissesse "Que garoto retardado". Até hoje, não duvido nada que era exatamente isso que ela estava pensando. A garota retirou um rolo de esparadrapo e uma caixa de algodão dos primeiros socorros. Primeiro, desinfetou o machucado da irmã, usando um algodão com álcool. Sorte dela de estar inconsciente. Aquilo teria ardido muito. Depois prendeu um algodão na têmpora da garota, com um pedaço do esparadrapo.  
–Sangue estancado. -Falou Nico. -Viu, Ryan? Ninguém morreu! -Exclamou ele, com seu sorrisinho irônico. Maldito seja.  
Meu irmão colocou Annabeth novamente em seu colo. Eu até me ofereceria para esse trabalho, se não fosse demasiado fraco para carregar a semi-deusa. Nico seguiu, andando em passos longos, e sem proferir uma palavra sequer. Obviamente, meu irmão não pretendia voltar ao carro.  
–Para onde está indo? -Indagou Annie. -Mas e Argos e o carro? -A garota não tirava seus grandes olhos azuis de Nico. Duvido que se ele não estivesse virado de costas para ela, ele poderia discordar dela. O tom de "eu estou certa e sei muito bem disso" era eminente na voz da filha de Athena.  
Nico deu de ombros. Típico. Não perderia seu tempo discutindo com uma filha de Athena.  
–Tanto faz. -Falou. -Hora ou outra teremos que seguir a pé. Adiantemos isso. -Antes que a garota abrisse a boca para discordar dele, Nico saiu andando, para dentro da densa floresta a nossa frente.  
–Você não está falando sério, está...?  
Sem dar nenhuma resposta, Thalia seguiu meu irmão, deixando Annie nervosa. Antes que a garota pudesse fazer qualquer protesto, juntei-me aos dois primeiros, seguindo atrás deles. A menina não pretendia sair do lugar. Acho que ela poderia teimar por mais algumas horas, se Thalia não tivesse sido bem direta com ela.  
–Ou você vem, ou é comida por algum animal.  
Nico deu uma risadinha, deixando Annie ainda com mais raiva dele. O garoto tinha talento para deixar as pessoas com muita vontade matá-lo. Ousei olhar para trás. A filha de Athena cruzara os braços e fuzilava nossas costas com o olhar. Provavelmente eu a teria obedecido, se os outros dois semi-deuses não continuassem a andar como se não a notassem. Uma brisa relativamente forte, balançou os cabelos de Annie. Alguns grudaram-se em sua boca, ou tamparam sua visão, fazendo-a passar a mão insistentemente para tirar os fios do rosto. O mesmo efeito, balançava os cabelos de Thalia. A filha de Zeus virou-se para nós, fixando os olhos azuis em mim.  
–Não vem, não? -Perguntou, mais para mim do que para Annie, que ainda tentava passar sua franja para trás. A caçadora riu. -Um filho de Hades de olhos azuis? Sério? -O risinho por pouco não era uma gargalhada. -Nico, você deveria ter inveja dele.  
Nico revirou os olhos. Incrível como Thalia tinha a capacidade de mudar de assunto. Segui atrás dela, deixando Annie para trás. Antes de sumir floresta adentro, lancei-lhe um olhar rápido. Um pedido silencioso para que ela viesse. Ela bufou. Inclinou-se, pegando a pequena bolsa com nossos primeiros socorros, que jazia esquecida ao lado da pedra. Novamente, Annie revirou os olhos. Estava a ponto de perguntar se estávamos satisfeitos. Obviamente, alguém diria que sim.  
Andamos em meio as árvores, sem a menor noção do que estava a um palmo de nossos narizes. Tá, sem exageros. O sol se estendia preguiçosamente pelas pequenas frestas que as folhas das altas árvores deixavam. Mesmo a luz não sendo, nem de longe forte, Nico não parou de reclamar dela nem por um segundo. "Estou ficando cego!" era seu principal argumento. Estou começando a acreditar que ele passa mais tempo dormindo do que eu pensava. E olha que, para mim, ele dormia vinte horas por dia. Seguimos, todos mudos, com a exceção de Nico, que repetia seu argumento contra a luz. Thalia estava a ponto de meter a mão no rosto de Nico. Assim como eu. E Annie. E, provavelmente, Annabeth, em seus sonhos, nutria o mesmo desejo. A caçadora cantarolava alguns trechos de músicas de sua banda favorita, como "Holiday" e "American Idiot". Não demorei a me juntar a ela em sua cantoria. Até mesmo a filha de Athena consciente nos acompanhava nos refrãos. Desnecessário dizer que meu irmão cantava AC/DC.  
–Eu não aguento mais. Annabeth tem de fazer uma dieta. -Resmungou Nico, fazendo todos olharem para ele. Faltou pouco para que eu decidisse avançar nele.  
–Me dá ela fracote. -Thalia tomou o corpo da filha de Athena dos braços do semi-deus como se ela fosse um brinquedo. A filha de Zeus trincou os dentes. -Ela é leve feito uma pluma. Só você para não conseguir carregar isso, di Angelo. -Dito isso, Thalia tomou a dianteira do grupo.  
Meu irmão seguiu atrás da tenente, fazendo caretas e remedando-a silenciosamente. Me peguei desejando que Thalia socasse a cara dele. Provavelmente pelo insulto a Annabeth. Novamente, andamos até meus pés doerem mais do que eu julgava ser possível. A pequena mochila que Quirón me forçara a levar começava a pesar em meus ombros. Provavelmente, não só nos meus, pois Annie e Nico arfavam junto a mim. A única integrante do grupo que não reclamava, e nem mesmo reduzia a velocidade de sua caminhada era Thalia. Mesmo com uma garota inconsciente nos braços, a menina andava mais rápida e decididamente do que todos nós. Resolvi desviar meus pensamentos do caminho tortuoso e entediante que seguíamos. infelizmente, eles foram pousar em um bonito rosto que eu conhecia muito bem. Um rosto emoldurado com uma bela cabeleira cor de fogo, que parecia crepitar a medida que o vento moldava sua posição. Em meus pensamentos, o rosto estava decorado por um sorriso radiante e um par de grandes olhos verdes curiosos. Abaixei o olhar, imaginando o que poderia estar sendo feito de minha amiga naquele momento. Será que em seu belo rosto foram adicionadas marcas e cicatrizes? Ou talvez o brilho de seus olhos tenham sumido. Ou pior, talvez seu sorriso tenha desaparecido. Naquele momento, entendi a determinação de Thalia. Não era nada por nós. Nada pela missão. Nada nem mesmo por ela mesma. A única coisa que movia naquele momento era o perigo em que um amigo estava. Provavelmente, o famoso Perseu Jackson estava com Rachel. Levantei o olhar e comecei a acompanhar o ritmo da caçadora. Tínhamos o mesmo propósito. Tínhamos o dever de salvar alguém.


	15. McLanche Feliz

Eu andava ao lado de Thalia. Apesar disso, continuávamos andando num silencio profundo. Vez ou outra, eu desviava meu olhar para o corpo que ela carregava nos braços. O corpo de Annabeth. Sua boca jazia brevemente aberta, e os cabelos loiros escorriam pelos dedos da caçadora que a segurava. Nico estava calado, não muito atrás de nós. Provavelmente, absorto de mais em seus próprios pensamentos para falar ou resmungar. Ao contrario de Annie, que reclamava audivelmente sobre coisas aleatórias, como o fato te termos "a arrastado para essa maldita missão suicida" ou por termos desobedecido suas ordens. Thalia revirava os olhos, tentando ignorar o falatório da filha de Athena. Não passado muito tempo, esta também se calou. O único som audível era o farfalhar das muitas árvores da breve floresta que adentramos. A luz do local não era muito mais forte do que a luz de um dia bem nublado. Ao longe, talvez a uns dois quilômetros de distância, podíamos ver luzes da cidade piscando fracamente. Acho que não estávamos tão longe de Nova York assim.

Passamos o que deve ter sido mais de meia hora assim. Calados, todos ocupados de mais pensando para falar qualquer coisa.

Nico jogou sua mochila no chão. Eu não havia sequer notado que Nico Tinha trazido uma mochila. Pensando melhor, eu era o único que não havia trago. Thalia olhou para trás, encarando meu irmão, como se dissesse "Tá, taca a mochila no chão mesmo. Por que não?". O mesmo se ajoelhou ao lado da mochila a retirou algo de seu interior. Annie girou o pescoço para observá-lo também. O garoto se levantou com uma garrafa de água, o que fez a filha de Athena revirar os olhos.

-Annabeth. – Nico falou, jogando a garrafa nas mãos de Annie. Bem, digamos que ela quase pegou.

Quando conseguiu apanhar o objeto, Annie se aproximou alguns passos de Thalia, abrindo-o. Derramou um pouco do conteúdo na boca entreaberta de sua irmã. Néctar. Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes. Annabeth tossiu. "Ela está acordando!", pensei. Ficou paralisada por mais alguns minutos, e todos nós tínhamos os olhos fixos na garota de belos cabelos loiros. Tossiu novamente, porém, depois disso abriu os olhos. Thalia ajudou-a a ficar em pé. A garota nos encarava com um olhar confuso, quase instigador. Ela nos fazia dezenas de perguntas com aquele olhar. Nico foi o primeiro voluntário a respondê-las.

-Estamos andando há horas. Você ficou apagada um bom tempo.

Annabeth passou a mão pela têmpora. Notou nosso curativo, e nos agradeceu. Andamos em um silencio quase total por cerca de duas horas. Até que nos aproximamos da tênue luz da pequena cidade. Não nos faltava mais do que alguns metros para sairmos da pequena floresta e chegarmos na pequena cidade. Nico apressou o passo. Logo depois disso começou a correr. Eu, Annabeth, Thalia e Annie nos entreolhamos.'Que diabos esse garoto está fazendo?' pensei. Começou a gritar coisas que, pelo menos para mim, eram indecifráveis. Thalia revirou os olhos.

-Esse cara fareja um McDonald's a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância. –Tenho que concordar com ela. Não há nada que um Nico pode encontrar melhor que um McDonald's. Comecei a correr atrás de meu irmão, por mais que ele corresse _bem_ mais rápido que eu.

-Nico! Nico volta aqui! –Bem, não que eu realmente esperasse ver meu irmão voltando.

Depois de uns dois minutos correndo, ele parou. Parou a frente de uma construção relativamente grande, pintada em cores bem vivas, no caso, vermelho e amarelo. No telhado, podíamos ver um grande "M" amarelo e quase brilhante pendurado. Aparentemente, aquela era a paixão de Nico. Antes que eu pudesse voltar a mim, Thalia chegava atrás de nós, ladeada pelas duas filhas de Athena. A caçadora encarava meu irmão com os braços cruzados. Definitivamente, eu não queria estar na pele dele.

-Não. De jeito nenhum. –Thalia falou, ainda encarando Nico. Provavelmente o proibindo de entrar no McDonald's.

A atitude do filho de Hades me surpreendeu. O garoto simplesmente se sentou na porta do estabelecimento, cruzando os braços como a filha de Zeus. Naquele momento, o semideus lembrava uma criança fazendo birra. Bem, digamos que era mais ou menos assim. Annabeth balançou a cabeça. Não tinha jeito. Nico não sairia dali nem mesmo se tacássemos algumas pedras nele. A filha de Zeus não desistiu de fazê-lo levantar. Continuou encarando-o, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Eu não vou sair daqui até vocês me darem McDonald's. –Exclamou meu irmão, fechando os olhos e virando a cara. Ele ia mesmo empacar ali.

-Ótimo. Menos um idiota na missão. –Falou Thalia, começando a se distanciar alguns passos de nós. Annie a acompanhou. Eu e Annabeth ficamos parados, em dúvida do que fazer. Se eu fosse com a caçadora... Bem... Não seria legal. E se não fosse, capaz de que eu acabasse tostado.

Nico continuou ali, sem mover um dedo sequer. Bem, ou Thalia voltava, ou ia sem ele. Eu e Annabeth nos entreolhamos. Naquele momento, nós nos entendemos perfeitamente. Isso até me lembrara de Rachel.

-Thalia... Ele não vai sair de lá. –Annabeth sussurrou no ouvido da filha de Zeus, quando se aproximou o suficiente para isso.

-NÃO VOU MESMO! –Meu irmão gritou do lugar onde ele estava.

A tenente revirou os olhos e deu meia volta. Bem, não tinha outro jeito. Chutou a porta do estabelecimento ao abri-la, assustando todos os clientes que já estavam lá. Andou, batendo os pés, até uma mesa no meio da lanchonete e lá se sentou. Logo depois dela, Nico adentrou a loja, praticamente saltitando, e com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sentou-se a frente da caçadora, só para ficar sorrindo para ela. Annie revirou os olhos. Já ia começar a reclamar, mas mudou de ideia por algum motivo. Eu e Annabeth nos sentamos lado a lado.

-Vou fazer o pedido. –Disse Nico, tirando algumas notas de dinheiro do bolso e contando-as enquanto andava em direção ao balcão.

Demoramos a perceber o quão pálida Annie estava.

-O que foi, Annie? –Thalia indagou, deixando a cara fechada de lado.

-E-eu... E-eu não s-sei... S-Simplesmente não t-tenho um bom p-pressentimento. –A filha de Athena respondeu.

Todos os presentes na mesa entreolharam-se confusos. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas quando um semideus tem um mau pressentimento, geralmente não é a toa. Fomos despertados no momento em que Nico voltou para mesa, segurando, nada mais, nada menos, do que dez McLanches Felizes.

–NICO, VOCÊ É DOIDO?

-Você fala como se caçadoras fossem proibidas de comer mais de um McLanche feliz por vez, Thalia. –Nico respondeu, abrindo um dos dez brinquedos que ele havia ganhado. Honestamente, eu não consigo acreditar no meu irmão de vez em quando.

Annie não parava, nem sequer por um segundo, de encarar o homem que estava sentado na mesa ao lado. Um homem negro, grande e musculoso a encarava de volta. E ele não parecia do tipo com que você não precisa se preocupar.


End file.
